KYA HUM AIK NAHI HO SAKTE
by sameer khan
Summary: ABHIJEET AUR TARIKA JO KARTE HAI AIK DOOSRE SE PYAAR AISA KYA HO GAYA UN DONO K BEECH K ABHIJEET KARNE LAGA HAI TARIKA SE NAFRAT AUR KYA YEH NAFRAT MOHAABT MAIN BADAL JAYEGI YA PHIR REH JAYEGA UNKA PYAAR ADHURA
1. Chapter 1

hi guys this is my new story i hope you all like this

all guys ready to control your heart becoz the story is defferent

SO HERE IS THE STORY

CID BUREAU:

everyone work on computer but one officer who work on file and his face talling something serious another officer look at his worried for his the cabin their boss sae whole is also worried for his son.2nd person get up from his chiar and moved toward his buddy

2nd person:kya hua itne serious q ho bhai kuch soch rahe ho kya kahi byt cut

1st person(in anger)nahi aisa kuch nahi haiaur waise bhi uske ilawa bohut saare kaam hai mujhe sirf woh hi nahi samjhe tum.

2nd person shocked event everyone shocked.

2ndpersonarre yaar gussa q ho rahe ho main to bus mazak kar raha tha.

1st person(some tone)mazak aisa mazak doobara karna bhi mat tum ache se jaante ho mujhe aisa mazak bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai.

ok sorry(sad tone)acha theek hai tum kaam karo main chalta hn.

he turn to move from there but 1st person hold his hand he turn and look at 1st person

1st person(soft tone)daya sorry yaar he screatch his forhead main bina wajah tum pe gussa kar gaya yaaar bus woh case se hi itna pareshaan ho gaya aur gussa bhi araha tha to bus

daya:it,s ok boss main samajh sakta hn

abhi:nahi yaar seriously bus case agey hi nahi badh raha hai jahan se shuru hua hai ghoom pheer k wahi pe aa jaata hai.

daya:maine kaha na abhi it,s ok ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi aisa agar tumhari jagah main hota to main bhi shayad kuch aisa hi karta.

abhi:thanks yaar daya abhout to leave when he hear from his behind iska yeh matlab nahi hai k maine use maaf kar diya hai tum is galatfehmi main na raho to acha hai q k main use kabhi maaf nahi karonga kabhi nahi tumhara dil bada hai is liye tum ne maaf kar diya hai per mera dil tumhari tarah bad nahi hai

daya:per abhi but he cut

abhi(strong tone)and that,s final

daya know very well that the matter is so serious so he keep quite but he also thinking his mind that how realize his buddy that he love her so much and he can't live without her bcoz daya know very well when someone lost their love how much pain come around him.

abhijeet turn to his junior then:aur tum log bhi uska naam mere saamne na lo to acha hai(to purvi)khaas tour se tum purvi

purvi:yes sir

abhijeet(to rajat)aur rajat tum before he complete his sentence he saw the lady coming in bureau (guys you all know who is she  
)a fire come back his eyes after see her and all notic this he clutch his fist he knaw he can't control his anger so he move toward record room the lady look at him in pain daya move toward her

daya:arre tarika tum yaha pe kuch kaam tha kya?

tarika:ha woh main (she forward the file) yeh file dene ayi thi

a voice come from behind file de diya hai ya aur kuch kehna baaki hai dr,sahiba

tarika turn and found abhijeet record room door she feel pain in her heart becoz abhijeet called her dr,sahiba not dr,tarika or tarikaji

tarika(in pain)abh but she stop after recieving firy glance

abhi:maine poucha(ask)file de di hai ya aur kuch kehna baaki hai

tarika:nahi kuch nahi hai

abhi:agar kuch nahi hai to aap jaa sakte hai shukriya

tarika:dekho abhi but again cut

abhi(shout in loud range)mar gaya aap ka abhi tarika look at him in shock he continue suna aap ne mar gaya aap ka abhi aur jaanta hai kis din mar gaya tha woh jis din aap ne uske bahi pe woh gathiya ilzaam lagaya tha

tarika(teary tone)i,m sorry abhi main jaanti hn mujh se bohut badi galti hui hai

abhi:galti(in anger)aap ise galti kehti hai dr,sahiba aap k liye galti hoga(rash tone)magr mere liye woh galti nahi hai

tarika(teary tone)tum aisa q kar rahe ho abhi jabke daya ne mujhe maaf kar diya hai to phir tum but she stunned in her pleace she saw a glass who now turn into peices

abhi(more anger)ha mere bhai ne aap ko maaf kar diya hai iska yeh matlab nahi k main aap ko bhi maaf kar dn(teasing tone)oh yeh main kya keh raha hn main bhala q aap ko maaf karon main to aap ka abhi hi nahi hn

tarika just look at him in pain acp sir who saw all scence inside the cabin now come out from his cabin

acp sir:kya ho raha hai yeha

abhijeet:kuch nahi sir kuch bhi nahi

acp sir:acha to yeh glass kaise toot gaya

abhijeet:woh sir he think something then ha woh main file le raha tha to mera haath lag ke gir gaya hai main abhi utha laita hn

he bent down and pick the glass peiceand ahh come out from his mouth due to pick the glass peice his hand cut and blood com out from his hand tarika try to move forward but abhijeet stop her by showing his hand

abhi:main theek hn dr,sahiba aap ko fikar karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai

tarika:per tumhe chot lagi hai

abhi:mamooli si chot hai waqt k saath saath bhar jayega

tarika:abhi chot chot hoti hai chahe woh mamooli hi q na ho

abhi(painful smile)maine kab kaha chot chot nahi hoti hai chot hi to hai koi gehra ghao(wound)nahi jo waqt k saath na bhare khaas tour se woh jo uske kisi aapne ne di ho woh bhi jo uske dil k kareeb hai he look at tarika then he start once again pick the glass peice tarika look at him for few second then she left the bureau with teary eyes abhijeet also left the bureau after pick the glass peice and inside the bureau everyone become teanse and worried for both

SO GUYS KESA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPPY AUR HA BHAI SOCHO SOCHO TARIKA NE KYA ILZAAM LAGAYA HAI DAYA PER JO ABHIJEET USSE ITNA NAFRAT KARTA HAI AUR AIK BAAT TO BTANA BHOOL HI GAYI MAIN SAMI NAHI SAMI KI SIS HO AUR MAIN NE STORY CHUP KAR LIKHA HAI AGR USE PTA CHAL GAYA NA PTA CHLA GAYA NA KYA CHAL JAYEGA JAB WOH APNA UPTADE KARNE K LIYE ON KARE GA MERI TO LAG GAYI SAMJHO GUYS HO SAKE TO TUM LOG USE SAMJHA DENA K WOH MUJHE NA DAANTE THEEK HAI AND HA GUYS DONT FORGET TO REVIEW MEXIMUM 30 I KNOW SHORT HAI BUT NEXT WAALA LONG HAI CHALO AB START HO JAO SAB LOG

BYE

AND

TACK CARE

FROM

SAMI SIS

ISHA


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys so sorry for late uptade but main kya karti itni problam chal rahi hai mere saath sami bhai to pareshaani ki wajah se kuch dino se depression main chala gaya hai doctor me kaha hai k unhe kuch waqt araam ki zaroorat hai aur unhe tension se bhi dour rakhna hai so guys main is story ka har chappy late se uptade uptade kar sakongi to aap log cooprate kare mere saath

so here is the next uptade

abhijeet left the bureau and all become tensed but it,s time to handle the setuation so acp sir turn to his office

acp sir:chalo sab log kaam pe lag jao is baare main baad main sochenge.

all cops:yes sir

they all move toward there desk and acp sir also move toward his cabin he sat his chiar the accident come infront of his eyes who changed their life especially abhijeet,daya and tarika

FLASHBACK START:

everyone presant in bureau except daya who,s in mission suddenly salunkhe sir entre in bureau he is so panic acp sir come out his cabin after saw his buddy worried face abhijeet also come near dr,sahab

acp sir:kya hua salunkhe tum itne pareshaan q ho.

salunkhe sir(in panic)boss woh,woh tari-tarika

abhijeet(in worried)kya hua tarika ko dr,sahab woh theek to haina

salunkhe sir(same tone)woh tarika pta nahi kaha chali gayi hai ab tak lab nahi ayi hai main kab se use phone laga raha hn

abhijeet take relife sigh then in smile kya dr,sahab aap bhi aa jayegi aap bhi na pareshaan ho jate hai

salunkhe sir(in worried)nahi abhijeet tarika ne mujhe subah 8 baje call kiya tha woh keh rahi thi k woh bus 15 minute ki douri per hai lab se magr ab dekho 10 bej gaye per woh ab tak nahi aiyi lab uper se uska phone bhi band araha hai

acp sir:kya phone band araha ahi aur tum ab arahe ho yeh sab btane acha theek hai tum fiqr mat karo hum use dhoond lenge

abhijeet:ha dr,sahab acp sir bilkul theek keh rahe hai hum use aap k pass sahi salamat le kar ayenge aap bus hum per barosa rakhe

salunkhe sir:mujhe tum per poora barosa hai abhijeet and with that he left the bureau

FLASHBACK END:

acp sir feel someone call him so he open his eyes he saw one person came in bureau and he is so much anger acp sir come out his cabin and move toward him

acp sir:tum yaha is waqt kya baat hai aur itna chilla q rahe ho

the person(in anger)main chilla raha hn main

acp sir(irritate tone)tum nahi to aur kon chilla raha hai yaha kisi (pointed toward his cop)ka mounh(mouth)khula hua dikh raha hai tumhe

the person(same tone)tumhara beta samajhta kya hai apne aap ko aakhir meri beti ka qasoor hi kya hai main maanta hn usse galti ho gayi hai magr us k liye itni badi saza yeh kaha ka insaaf hai

acp sir:dekh salunkhe main pehle hi yeh sab sun sun k tang aa chuka hn ab tum is main aur izaafa na karo to behtar hai

salunkhe:yaar tum keh rahe ho yeh tum agr tum hi aisa karoge to kaise chale ga

acp sir(in anger)to main aur kya karon tum btao aur kya karon tum bhi ache se jaante ho k us haadse se hum sab per kya asar hua hai khaas tour se abhijeet per(teary tone)yaar usne jaise jeena hi chod diya hai(rash tone)jab dekho bureau main hi rehta hai ya to computer ya file ya case ya phir beach kuch karne ko kaho to woh kar deta hai aur kuch pouchon to bus ha ya na main jawaab deta hai bus uske agey kuch nahi(worried tone)usne to dang se apna khayal bhi rakhna chod diya hai abhi bhi usne gusse main apna haath kaat liya hai salunkhe sir shocked acp sir continue pta nahi kaha chala gaya hai(in anger)uper se use order deke ghar bejho to janab beach main chala jaata hai ab use waha se lo uske ghar jao apne saamne use khana khilao aur apne saamne use sone ko kaho aur jab confirm ho jaye k angry young man so gaya hai to chupke se uspe aik khabri ko laga do k kahi janb adhi raat ko uth kar beach main to nahi chala gaya hai(teasing tone)aur mere khabriyon ko dekho uspe nazar rakhne se darte hai acp pradyuman k khabri jo mere liye apni jaan dao pe laga k khabar late hai woh uspe nazar rakhne se dar rahe hai

salunkhe:main ache se jaanta hn boss magr yaar meri beti usse apni jaan bhi ziyada pyaar karti hai

a voice come from behind them to phir usse keh dain k woh apne liye kisi aur ko doondh lain q k main usse apni har aik saans se bhi ziyaada nafrat karta hn

salunkhe sir turn and he found abhijeet at the door his eyes red due to anger he come near salunkhe sir

abhijeet(in anger)keh di jiye apni beti se k woh apne dil o dimaag se abhi naam k shakhs ka khayal nikal dain q k woh shakhs uska kabhi nahi ho sakta

salunkhe sir(in anger)tum pagal ho gaye ho abhijeet tumhe pta bhi hai tum kya keh rahe ho tum ache se jaante ho woh aisa kabhi nahi kar sakti(worried tone)woh mar jayegi abhijeet mar jayegi meri beti

abhijeet(same tone)to mar jaye salunkhe sir shocked mar jaye mujhe koi farq nahi bhale hi in sab (he pointed toward all)ko farq pade per mujhe nahi aur agar bhula nahi sakti to yaad bhi na kya kare

salunkhe sir:tum bhi to usse pyaar but abhijeet cut

abhijeet(rash tone)main usse sirf or sirf nafrat karta hn

salunkhe sir(teasing tone)nafrat se hi sahi per yaad to tum bhi use karte ho abhi stunned farq sirf itna hai k woh tumhe pyaar se yaad karti hai aur tum nafrat se

abhijeet(teasing tone)oh to main usse nafrat bhi na karon wah sir wah and he start clapping salunkhe sir heart pinched after listening sir not dr,sahab or salunkhe sahab he continue theek hai main usse nafrat bhi nahi karonga magr mari aik shart hai daya feel something fishy

salunkhe sir(fear tone)kaisi shart

abhijeet(strong tone)jab tak main bureau main hota hn woh apni shakal nahi dikhaya kare jaisa main lab main apni shakal nahi dikhaya karta hn

salunkhe sir(in pain)abhijeet

abhijeet(teasing tone)kya hua sir takleef ho rahi hai aap ko apni pyaari beti ko takleef main dekh kar

acp sir(warn tone)abhijeet.

abhijeet(in anger)kya abhijeet sir kya abhijeet(to salunkhe)takleef ho rahi haina aap ko yaha pe he pointed toward heart mujhe bhi hui thi per meri takleefon ka kya woh to kisi ko dikhai nahi diya kitna cheekha main chillaya k mera daya mera bhai aisa nahi kar sakta per nahi kisi ne nahi maana agr aap ki beti k haath jod(fold)kar ya paon pad kar main apne bhai k begunaah hone ka yakeen dila sakta na sir(strong ton)to main woh bhi karta daya look at him in shocked(teary tone)ha sir main woh bhi karta all cops had tear bcoz their abhijeet sir explor his pain after a long time(in anger)lakin nahi aap ki beti ko to use zalil karna tha hq walon k saamne logo k saamne aur apno k saamne arre uski tasalli k liye main ne apne bhai k khilaaf fir likhe woh bhi apne in(he look at his hand)haathonse jab bhi kahi koi suraag k liye ya apne khabriyon se milne gaya use apne saath le gaya ta ke use yeh na lage k main apne bhai ka saath de raha hn yaha tak k main apne is roop ko maar k us 17 saal puraani abhijeet ko jagaya jis k age koi rishte dost kuch nahi jo junior tha acp sir ka aur senior tha apne junior ka yaha tak k daya ka bhiaur kya kuch nahi kya maine he hold daya hand then hathkadi lagaya maine apne bhai k haath main he leave daya hand(phir bhi usne case ko mujhse cheen liya aur cbi waalon k hawale kar diya(in anger)q kya use mujh pe barosa nahi tha ya phir use lagta tha k main chupke se apne bhai k liye saboot dhoond raha hn(teary tone)cbi walon ne mere bhai k saath kya kuch nahi yaha tak k use blood vometing bhi hui aur main kuch bhi nahi kar paya dekhta raha main apne bhai ko us haalat main agr acp sir ne us waqt kuch nahi kya hota to aaj mera bhai mere saath nahi hota(strong tone)kaha tha na maine aap ki beti se k soch le aik baar agr mera begunaah sabit hua to anjaam bohut bura hoga he move back then aur dekho sir ko takleef ho rahi hai and he start laugh like a made he about to move toward his desk but he stop he turn toward salunkhe sir then in strong agr aap ko bohut hi ziyaada takleef ho rahi hai to aap bhi bureau mat aya kare

acp sir(in anger)abhijeet and he slept on abhijeet face everyone shocked

acp sir(same tone)bus bohut ho gaya bohut bol liya tum ne ab aik aur lafz nahi bolne ka mouqa kiya diya tum to bolte hi jaa rahe hosaare tameez bhool gaye salunkhe want to say something but acp sir stop him nahi salunkhe tu kuch mat bol yeh(he pointed abhijeet)bohut bigd gaya hai aur bigde hue ko kaise theek karna hai mujhe ache se pta hai(to abhijeet)maafi mango inse(loud voice)maine kaha maafi mango inse(order tone)abhi

abhijeet fold his hand then i,m sorry sir i,m really sorryand he about to leave when acp sir stop him

acp sir(same tone)kaha jaa rahe ho abhijeet wapis aao but abhijeet keep silent now acp sir become in more anger

acp sir(more anger)maine kaha wapis aao and it,s an order

abhijeet look at him with blank eyes acp sir body feel shiver after saw his blank eyes

abhijeet:sorry sir per main aap ka yeh order nahi maan sakta and he hit his right hand on table now blood come out his hand in speed and left bureau

acp sir(in anger)main yeh kaise bhool gaya jab angry young man mere order ko taal daite hai to apne aap ko nuqsaan punhchate hai

salunkhe:tumhe use thappad nahi maarna chahiye tha

acp sir:to aur kya karta main dikh nahi raha tha kitna badtameezi kar raha tha woh tumhare saath

salunkhe:sach hi to keh raha tha woh usne to wahi kaha jo usne kya(sad tone)sach kaho to yaar shayad maine apni beti ki aad(fence)main uske takleef ko nazar andaaz kar diya kar diya maine nazar andaaz and he left the bureau

acp sir:damn it(in anger)ab yeh beach main gaya hoga then he move toward beach

SO GUYS KESA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPPY BTANA ZAROOR AND SOORY FOR MISTAKE AND SHORT UPTADE AND GUYS DON,T FORGET TO REVIEW MEXIMUM 40 CHALO AB START HO JAONEXT CHAPPY MAIN SUSPANCE KHUL JAYEGA

THANK YOU SO MUCH Guest guest shrestha shreya Avni cid priya Saakshi Rajvigirl aashi's hone40 A.S Anjaana mahafairy999 loveabhi AbhiSrk-ian artanish FOR REVIEW


	3. request

hi guys how are you all i know aap log next chappy k uptade ka wait kar rahe hai magr mujhe 2,3 ka waqt aur chahiye q k sami bhai k condition aur bigad gaya hai jaise hi unki tabiyat main kuch behtari ati hai main uptade kar dongi

thanks

bye and t.c

from

isha


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS I,M SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY FOR LATE UPTADE BUT MAINE AAP LOGO KO BTAYA HAI K MAIN KIS WAJAH SE UPTADE NAHI KAR PAA RAHI HN ANYWAYS**

**A.S Anjaana, loveabhi, mahafairy999, krittika, , guest, priya, Guest, shrestha, Saakshi AND Abhi68 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEW AND LIKING MY STORY**

**SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPY**

**AIK SHAAM BAAP BETE KE NAAM**

**one person sitting on rock and waves of sea touch his feet and he lost in his thought but he had no tear no pain and no anger his eyes blank just blank after 15 minute another person reach on beach he come out his car and look at 1st person then he shake his head in disoppointed he move toward 1st person when he come near him he shock he saw 1st person hand still bleeding and he lost his thought 2nd person sat beside him few minute letter 1st person feel some one present beside him so he turn he saw one person already staring him he try to stand up but 2nd person keep his hand on his shoulder and signal him to sit he sat down on his position 2nd person take out his hankerchief and tied on 1st person hand after that both keep silent but 2nd person decid to break the silent.**

**2nd person:naraz ho.**

**1st person do not say anything so 2nd person continue his talk**

**main jaanta hn tum mujhse bohut naraaz ho aakhir main tumhe thappad maara hai par main kya karta tum btao tum itni badtameezi per utar aye the to mujhe gussa agaya (the person look at him)main jaanta hn tum bohut ziyada gusse main the magr mera beta mera abhijeet to aisa nahi tha woh chahe jitna gussa main q na ho par woh apno k saath itni badtameezi se paish nahi ata phir kya ho gaya use woh itna badal(excange)kaise gaya**

**abhijeet(cold tone)woh is liye sir q k woh abhijeet mar chuka hai**

**acp sir(in pain)abhijeet**

**abhijeet do not say anything he just look at waves of sea**

**acp sir(dreamy tone)jaante ho abhijeet tum jiske marne ki baat kar rahe ho na woh mera beta hai mera beta(strong tone)aur koi bhi shakhs uske baare main aisi waisi baat kare yeh main hargiz bardaasht nahi karonga(teary tone)mera beta to itna kamzoor nahi tha woh itni jaldi kaise mar sakta hai abhi to mujhe uske saath agey ki zindagi guzaarni hai abhijeet stunned abhi usse bohut saari baatain karni hai woh mujhe itni jaldi chod kar kaise jaa sakta hai abhi to aik bete ko khone ka zakhm nahi bhara woh mujhe aik aur bete ko khone ka zakhm kaise de sakta hai this time abhijeet froze acp sir wipe his tear(dreamy tone)jaante ho main use yeh sab btana chahta tha k woh mere liye kya hai woh mere zindagi ka kitna khaas hissa hai per kabhi himmat nahi hui use btane k liye darta tha k kahi farz mujhse mera yeh beta bhi na cheen le per dekho farz ne nahi per kismat ne cheen liya abhijeet noded no yeh to kuch bhi nahi maine to uske saath apne woh saare armaan jod kar rakhe the jo maine apne bete nakul k saath miss kar diya(teary tone)per mujhe kya pta tha woh sab adhura reh jayega main to bhool gaya tha shayad mujhe aise armaan rakhne ka koi haq nahi shayad_shayad main aik acha baap kabhi nahi but his sentences uncomplete becoz abhijeet pull his father in his hug acp sir hug him back and brust out abhijeet rub him back to console him few minute letter acp sir stop but both still in hug**

**abhijeet(in hug)nahi sir plz aisa mat kahe aap aik bohut hi ache baap hai nakul bohut lucky tha k use aap jaisa baap mila aur shayad(low tone)main bhi i,m sorry sir i,m really very sorry sir per mera iraada aap ko hurt karne ka nahi tha i,m sorry aap jo chahte hai wohi hoga siwaye aik cheez k**

**acp sir pull him back then:aur woh kya cheez hai**

**abhijeet:main tarika se shaadi nahi kar sakta**

**acp sir:per beta**

**abhijeet:Sir plz aap ache se jaante hai main use kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta**

**acp sir:per beta phir bhi aik baar soch to lo ya kum se kum koshish kar k to dekho**

**abhijeet:sir maine aik dafaa koshish ki thi aur aap ko pta hai main use kis wajah se maaf nahi kar paa raha hn**

**acp sir:agr tarika ki jagah daya ne aisa kya hota to kya tum aisa kuch karte uske saath kya tum use maaf nahi kar dete to phir beta tarika k saath aisa kyun?**

**abhijeet:pehli baat to yeh sir daya mere saath aisa kabhi nahi karega aur na hi kisi aur ko karne dega(strong tone)aur sir agr usne khud se aisa kuch kiya hota to main use duniya ki sabse badi saza deta**

**acp sir understood his mean but he ask to confirm**

**acp sir:aur woh saza kiya hota abhijeet**

**abhijeet:sir daya ki saza ya hoti k main uske saamne khud ko goli mar deta aur woh chah kar bhi mujhe nahi bacha pta(acp sir look at him in shocked)to phir tarika k liye yeh saza to kum hai daya ko saza dene k liye main khud ko laash main badal(exchange)deta per tarika to mujhe zinda dekh rahi hai**

**acp sir:ha woh tumhe zinda dekh rahi hai magr kaisa aik zinda laash**

**abhijeet:tarika mujhse pyaar karti hai na sir**

**acp sir confuse then:ha woh tumse bohut pyaar karti hai per tum yeh sab kyun pouch rahe ho**

**abhijeet:woh is liye sir q k jis tarah usne mere pyaar gussa flart dard saha hai usi tarah woh mere nafrat ko bhi sahe aur jis din mujhe laga k jitni saza use milni thi woh poora ho gaya hai aur woh mere nafrat ko sehne main bhi kamyaab ho gayi hai to use uska abhi wapis mil jayega**

**acp sir(shocked)kya(angry tone)tum pagal to nahi ho gaye ho abhijeet tumhe pta bhi hai tum kya keh rahe ho(soft tone)tum yeh sab kyun kar rahe ho kyun uske saath saath tum khud ko bhi takleef de rahe ho maana usne galti ki hai magr us ke liye aisi saza to mat do acha theek hai kuch aisa saza do jo use takleef de magr kum(little)aur use takleef main dekh kar tumhe tumhe bhi takleef hogi magr tumhe bhi kum hogi**

**abhijeet look at his father a devil smile come on his lips acp sir feel something wrong but he wait**

**abhijeet:sir aik saza hai jis se use takleef to hogi magr kum aur mujhe use takleef main dekh kar kum takleef hogi(low tone)shayad**

**acp sir:aur woh saza kiya hai**

**abhijeet feel hesitate but he speak:sir maine aik faisla liya hai then he look acp sir who already look at him with serious:mujhe nahi pta aap ka reaction kaisa hoga yeh jaanne k baad**

**acp sir(serious tone)kya kehna chahte ho tum abhijeet aur kya faisla liya hai**

**abhijeet told him everything after listening this acp sir shocked he look at his son for few minute then he noded in yes abhijeet hug him acp sir also hug him backtehn both seprate from hug**

**acp sir:magr mari aik shart hai agr maan lo to theek nahi to cancel**

**abhijeet:kaisi shart sir**

**acp sir:agr tum mujhe din main aik baar call kar k apne health aur haal k baare main btao to waise mujhe to pta hai tum khud ko chot lagane k baad bhi yahi kaho ge k sir main theek hn aik baat dhiyaan se sun lo har waqt hero ban kar heropanti karne ki koi zaroorat nahi abhijeet feel shy acp sir smile then try to serious tone:mera matlab yeh hai k apni duty sahi se nibhao magr duty main heropanti kar k mere bete ko nuqsaan na puhnchao(strict tone)samajh gaye**

**abhijeet(smile)jee sir ache se samajh gaya he take acp sir hand in his hand then aur main aap se waada karta hn k main aap k is bete(he pointed hiimself)ko nuqsaan nahi puhnchonga aur na hi kuch hone donga**

**acp sir:to phir theek hai**

**abhijeet hug him in happiness:thank you sir thank you so much**

**acp sir:are nahi thank you mujhe kehna hai tumse after all tumne mujhe mera beta jo louta diya then acp sir pull him back and cupped his face then kiss on his forhead**

**abhijeet:nahi sir mujhe kehna hai aap ko aur woh bhi double**

**acp sir(confused)double thank you aur woh kis liye**

**abhijeet:aik mujhe samajhne aur samjhane k liye**

**acp sir:aur doosra**

**abhijeet:aur doosra mujhe aik baap ka pyaar dene k liye then he pull acp sir check with love acp sir shocked and he touch his check abhijeet laugh after seeing his sir expression abhijeet keep his head on acp sir chest and rub his face a small lough escape from sir mouth then he round his arm and take his son in his protective shell one couple who walked from there pass the comment**

**men(to his wife)are piya dekho to un baap bete ko kaise baithe(sit)hue hai**** kitna acha lag raha hai unko aisa dekh kar**

**piya:sahi kaha tumne rakesh aaj kal aisa baap bte k beech aisa rishta dekhne ko kaha milta hai**

**rakesh:bilkul sach keh rahe ho tum piya zara us bete ko to dekho kaise apne baap k seene(chest)main sar rakha hua hai aur uske baap ko bhi dekho kaise apne bete ko apne mazboot bazoo(arm)main chupa kar use duniya ki har musibat se bachane ki koshish kar raha hai ya phir kaho bacha raha hai**

**piya:aur nahi to kya bas ab meri to itni si dua hai k inki rishte ko kisi ki nazar na lage**

**rakesh:meri bhi yahi dua hai chalo ab ghar chalte hai**

**piya:ha chalo**

**they move from there acp sir heart feel great sooth after listening comment like that he look at his son with pure smile and love who's eyes close and enjoying the moment they both still in this position few minute letter acp sir broke the silent**

**acp sir:chalo abhijeet ghar chalte hai**

**abhijeet:sir plz thodi dair aur bus uske baad chalte hai**

**acp sir:nahi aur waise bhi bohut tez hawa chal rahi hai kuch waqt pehle kya kaha tha tumhe yaad hai na phir chalo**

**now abhijeet noded in yes then both stand up but in mean time abhijeet feel dizzy and he was about to fall two strong arm hold him he turn and found his father in worried**

**acp sir(in worried)kya hua abhijeet tum theek to ho**

**abhijeet:ha sir main theek hn**

**acp sir(in anger)kya theek ho ha abhi girne waale the tum**

**abhijeet(smile)nahi sir who bus achanak chakkar sa aa gayais liye**

**acp sir(same tone)chakkar nahi ayega to aur kya hoga apne haath kaat liya uper se bandage bhi nahi kiya aur uske uper se(teasing tone)janab angry young man beach main aa kar baith gaye aur woh bhi itni tez hawa main abhijeet smile acp sir in anger: hanso mat ghar chalo tumhare haath main bandage karwani hai**

**abhijeet try to protect himself:nahi sir main_main khud kar longa na sir**

**acp sir:main pouch nahi raha hn(order tone)bta raha hn(strict tone)chalo**

**with that acp sir and abhijeet move toward acp sir caracp sir still hold abhijeet after reaching the car acp sir set back seat and signle to abhijeet sit so he sat beside acp sir,acp sir order his driver to start the carthen he pull abhijeet head and keep on his chest after that acp sir start crassing his hiar to give him relax abhijeet close his eyes and enjoy the beautiful moment as well as fit his mind acp sir look at son with full concern but next moment his face turn into worried face after remembr his and his son conversation**

**FLASHBACK START:**

**Sir maine aik faisla liya hai mujhe nahi pta aap ka reaction kaisa hoga yeh sab jaanne k baad**

**Acp sir(serious tone)kya kehna chahte ho tum abhijeet aur kya faisla liya hai tumne**

**Abhijeet:sir main chahta hn k aap mera transfor mumbai se dehli main kar de**

**Acp sir(in shock)kya yeh tum kya keh rahe ho tum yeh kaise mera matlab hai tumne yeh decision q liya?**

**Abhijeet put his palm on acp sir palm then press it:sir pehle aap meri poori baat to sun le phir aap ka jo bhi faisla hoga who main maanonga**

**Acp sir:theek hai kaho lekin sirf sach**

**Abhijeet smile then:ir mujhe aik khabr mili hai mere informer se k ehli main do bade gang main drugs deal hone waala hai who bhi aik bohut khatrnaak drugs ki jiske zariye bohut se logo ko maarne ka plan hai aur sir us main bache bhi shamil hai **

**Acp sir:to kya yeh baat dehli k cid officer ko nahi pta hai kya**

**Abhijeet:nahi sir unko maloom nahi hai**

**Acp sir in shock: kya per aisa kaise ho sakta hai**

**Abhijeet:ho sakta hai sir ho sakta hai aur who is liye sir q k dehli k cid branch main gang ka aik aadmi cid officer ban k ghus gaya hai**

**Acp sir more shock:aise kaise ghus sakte hai cid officers ko shak nahi hua kya**

**Abhijeet:nahi sir usne kabhi mouqa diya hi nahi is liye main keh raha hn k aap mera transfor karwaye ta ke main un dono gang k saath saath is officer k bhi pardah paash karn**

**Acp sir:magr abhijeet agr tumhara transfor aik dafaa yaha se ho gaya na to woh dcp tumhe yaha nahi ane dega**

**Abhijeet:uski fiqar mat kare aap**

**Acp sir matlab?**

**Abhijeet:matlab sir dcp sir ko bhi shamil karte hai**

**Acp sir:acha yeh sab chodo aur mujhe aik baat btao**

**Abhijeet:woh kya sir **

**Acp sir:yahi k tumhe in sab ki jaankari kab se hai**

**Abhijeet move his gaze other side acp sir understood that abhijeet hiding something**

**Acp sir(strong tone)maine poucha kab se hai**

**Abhijeet(low tone)aik mahine se sir**

**Acp sir( shock)kya aur yeh tum ab bta rahe ho mujhe**

**Abhijeet:actually sir main aap ko pehle btana chahta tha phir main socha confirm kar lon khabr pakki hai k nahi**

**Acp sir:to kya pta chala**

**Abhijeet:sir yahi k khabr pakki hai**

**Acp sir:(tease tone)oh to shehzade khabar confirm karne k baad permission le rahe hai abhijeet feel shy acp sir smile**

**Abhijeet(naughty tone)ab kya kare bichara shehzada jab tak badshaah(look at acp)hazoor se ijazat nahi le leta who kuch kar nahi sakta**

**Acp sir shock then:kya kaha tumne badshaah hazoor aur main he start laugh abhijeet also join him both stop**

**Acp sir(teasing tone)acha shehzada apne badshaah hazoor k ijazat k bagair kuch nahi karta hai aisa kab hua k shehzada badshaah hazoor k ijazat k bagair kuch nahi kiya hai**

**Abhijeet:are sir tab to shehzada thoda na samajh tha ab samajhdaar ho gaya hai**

**Acp sir(same tone)acha mujhe to lagta hai kuch ziyada hi samajhdaar ho gaya hai**

**Abhijeet shy smile:kya sir aap bhi**

**Acp sir start laugh abhijeet first made a sad face then he also start laugh acp sir stop and staring his son he is so happy whole heartly bcoze today he found his son back he found his sharp shooter,sharp mindand 2****nd**** in command who discuss the case with his senior few letter abhijeet feel that acp sir staring him so he stop and ask**

**Abhijeet:kya hua sir aisa q dekh rahe hai aap**

**Acp sir(in smile)nahi aisa kuch nahi hai chalo ghar chalte hai**

**Both stand up move from there**

**FLASHBACK END:**

**Acp sir come out from his though after hearing car horn he saw that they reached in abhijeet home a smile come on his lips and he murmured badshaah hazoor then he look at his son who,s head stil on acp sir chest and his eyes close but his ear still in alart moodacp sir decide to call him in soft tone**

**Acp sir(soft tone)abhijeet utho dekho ghar aa gaya hai**

**Abhijeet:hmmm kya daya sone dena dikh nahi raha hai kitna thak gaya hn main abhi subah uth kar bureau bhi jana hai agr late ho gaye na to acp sir se to daante ge mujhe who tumhe kuch nahi kahe ge q k tum unke ladle chiranjeev jo ho who to kahe ge k maine tumhe bigaad kar rakha hai sach kaho to maine tumhe bohut bigaad liya hai chal ab to bhi so ja aur mujhe bhi sone de sach main yaar bohut thak gaya hn main**

**Acp sir:sach beta tum bohut thak gaye is liye to keh raha hn ghar chalo phir jitna sona hai so lena **

**Abhijeet(irritate tone)kya yaar tum bhi but next moment he realize the voice he open his eyes and shock he remove his head with jark and the result his head bang with door and ahh come out from his mouth **

**Acp sir look at him he saw that abhijeet head start bleeding he call in worried:abhijeet**

**So How Is The CHAPPY AND THANKS **A.S Anjaana aashi's hone40 TO SAPPORT ME AND ALL REVIEWR** WHO WAITING FOR MY UPTADE I KNOW MAINE KAHA THA K IS CHAAPY MAIN RAAZ KHOL DONGI BUT SAMI BHAI NE IDEA DIYA HAI K MAIN LAST CHAPTER MAIN KHOLON SO GUYS NEXT CHAPPY IS THE LAST CHAPPY AB AAP LOG SOCH K ABHIRIKA AIK HONGE YA PHIR JUDA ARE HA MAIN TO BTANA BHOOL GAYE K BHAI KI CONDITION MAIN KUCH BEHTARI AYI HAI CHALO AB AAP LOG REVIEW DENE K LIYE START HO JAYE AGR REVIEW 100 TAK HO JAYE TO LAST CHAPPY MILE GA NAHI TO WAIT KARTE RAHE KA LAST CHAPP K LIYE**

**OK BYE**

**TACK CARE**

**FROM**

**ISHA**


	5. request 2

hi guys i,m soory per yeh uptade nahi hai bus aik reaquest hai main jaanti hn shayad bohut se reviewer naraaz hai mujhse per pakka main last chapter thursday tak uptade kar dongi bus thora sa confusion ho gaya hai mujhe q k kuch reviewer chahte hai k abhirika aik ho per jo ilzaam tarika ne dala hai us hisaab se woh aik nahi ho sakte agr woh aik nahi honge to abhirika k fans gussa ho jayenge so is liye mujhe kuch waqt chahiye plz give me support

thank you

take care

from

**ISHA**


	6. Chapter 6

hi guys how are you all? i hope you all fine yeh last chappy nahi hai iske baad waala last chappi hai i hope you all like it and will not angry on me after reading this

so here is the next uptade

**MUJHE MAAF KAR DENA MERE SAATHIYON:**

abhijeet head bang with the car door and ahh come out from his mouth acp sir in worried tone abhijeet and he start scold abhijeet of this type reaction

yeh tumne kya kiya hai abhijeet aaram se nahi uth sakte the itne jhatke k saath uthne ki zaroort kya thi then he notice something on abhijeet head yeh kya hai he touch abhijeet head he saw blood in his head he look at again he saw abhijeet head is bleeding now in worried tone

omg tumhare sar se to khoon nikl raha haichalo jaldi se utro aur ghar chalo

with that acp sir come out from car then he open the door from abhijeet and hold abhijeet abhijeet also come out from car with the help of acp sir now both enter in abhijeet home both move toward sofa and acp sir made sit abhijeet on sofa then he move toward abhijeet room for bring first aid box few minute letter acp sir come with first aid box and keep on table after that he enter in kitchen and took cold water in bowl as well as soft cloth to clean his wound now acp sir move toward abhijeet with this and sat infront of abhijeet acp sir deep the cloth in water then clean his head after clean that he clean his hand wound as well as he look at abhijeet face where he not found any pain there was silent just silent so acp sir broke the silent

kya hua takleef nahi ho rahi hai kya

nahi to sir mujhe q takleef hogi

kyun tum insaan nahi ho kya

wit painful smile hn to aik insaan magr ab kuch bacha hi nahi jo mujhe takleef de

acp sir look at him he saw a painul smile and pain in his eyes after a long time but he again look at his hand where he binding bandage as well as itna bhi painless insaan mat bano k dard bhi tumse nafrat karne lage kabhi kabhi dard ko bhi gale laga liya karo zindagi ko samajhne aur manzil ki aur agey badhne main madad milegi

in the result abhijeet just smile after bind bandage acp sir stand up and move toward kitchen as well as he say to abhijeet

jao jake fresh ho kar aao tab tak main khana lagatha hn

per sir ghar main to khane ko kuch nahi hai phir?

main jaanta tha aisa hi hoga is liye maine pehle se khana order kar k rakh diya tha ab jao

per sir mujhe bhook nahi hai try to protect himself from food

acp sir look at him in firy glance then main keh nahi raha hn balke tumhe order de raha hn

but sir muj

it's an order

now abhijeet know very well that he can't more argument so he move toward his room to fresh and in kitchen acp sir shake his head in disoppoineted and murmur pta nahi kab tak order de de kar khana khilana padega ise khud se kab khana start karega

abhijeet come out from room he saw acp sir lost in somewhere so he called acp sir but got no respone so he again called this time also got no respone so he enter n kitchen and keep his hand on his shoulder soft tone sir acp sir come out his thought haan he found abhijeet near him so ask in smile

arre abhijeet tum yaha aur tum kab aye mujhe bulaya q nahi

sir main to aap ko kab se bula raha hn per aap kuch bhi bol nahi rahe then tense tone kya hua sir aap theek to hai na

ha main theek hn tum chalo main khana le kar ata hn

nahi sir aap jaye main lekar ata hn

tum kaise lekar aaoge tumhare haath main chot hai na phir aur khana bhi garam hai

per sir main

maine kaha na jao with strict tone

so abhijeet move toward dining table and sat on chair few minute later acp sir come with food tray and keep on table he also sit beside abhijeet

chalo abhijeet khana start karo

jee sir

with that both ready to eat but the spoon fall from abhijeet hand and fall on floor acp sir look at him

sorry sir woh pta nahi kaise gir gaya main abhi utha leta hn

he bent down to take the spoon but acp sir stop him

nahi rehne do main khila deta hn tumhe waise bhi mujhe yaad nahi raha k tumhare haath main chot hai

nahi sir main kha longa khud

kyun main apne bete ko apne haath se nahi khila sakta kya

nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai

agr aisi koi baat nahi to khao

he full the spoon with rise and forward the spoon toward abhijeet a tear had come in abhijeet eyes so he turn his face other side to hide his tear but acp sir notice that so he keep the spoon on plate and hold abhijeet face and turn toward him he saw tear on abhijeet check so he wipe his tear and node in no abhijeet hug him and brust out into tear acp sir hug him thightly and let him to take out his pain as well as he say

ro lo abhijeet jee bhar k ro lo aaj apne dil se saare dard nikaal lo nahi to yeh tumhe ander hi ander maar dega beta maar dega

inside the hug abhijeet crying more and more loudly acp sir hug him more thightly after half an hour abhijeet stop acp sir pull him back from hug and wipe his tear and noded in no once again acp sir forward the spoon toward abhijeet this time abhijeet open his mouth and acp sir feed him few minute letar both finish their dinner now acp sir want to tell him to lay down on bed and sleep but abhijeet speak up

sir kya aaj aap mujhe nahi sulayenge roz ki tarah

acp sir look at him in shock for the first time abhijeet demand hi like that after that accident acp sir noded in yes with teary eyes then with smile

acha tum jao tab tak main yeh plate rakh kar ata hn

jee sir per jaldi ayega

ha ha tum jao main bas 5 minute main ata hn

abhijeet noded and move toward his room and in the hall acp sir took the plate and move toward kichen and wash the plate he remember abhijeet words who bring a cute smile on his lips he murmur ab lag raha hai bohut jald mujhe mera abhijeet wapis mil jayega

**IN ABHIJEET ROOM:**

abhijeet lay down on his bed he hold one book but his mind lost somewhere in mean time acp sir enter in his room and his smile become broad after seeing his son like this

bas bohut ho ho gaya bohut pad li kitaab ab sone waqt hai

abhijeet come in sense after listening his father voice he look up and found his father near him

acp sir:chalo ab kitaab ko side main rakho aur apni aankhain band karo

but abhijeet just staring acp sir face acp sir feel something strange so he ask

kya hua aise kya dekh rahe ho kabhi nahi dekha kya mujhe

nahi sir per main aapko jee bhar k dekh lena chahta hn kya pta kal rahon ya na rahon

tum aisa q bol rahe ho abhijeet kuch hua hai kya

nahi sir(naughty tone)woh kya hai na main jab mission main honga to aap ki in saare cheezon ko miss karonga

aur mujhe main yaad nahi aaonga?

nahi sir(same tone)

acha mujhe to laga tha k main tumhe bohut yaad aaonga(sad tone)

aap is liye nahi yaad nahi ayenge q k aap hamesha yaha rehte hai(pointed toward heart)aur waise bhi(naughty tone)main to roz aap k touch main rahonga nahi to aap mera mission cancel na karde

abhijeet laugh and acp sir just staring his son face with love he think ab lag raha hai mujhe mera beta mil gaya hai ab daya ko uska bhai tarika ko uska pyaar aur freedy logo ko unke abhijeet sir ka mina baqi hai aur mujhe umeed hai k woh sab bhi tumhe paa lenge bohut jald

abhijeet also staring his father face he saw a smile on his face he think main jaanta hn sir aaj aap bohut khush hai q k jo aap chehte the woh ho gaya hai aap yahi chahte the na k main khul kar ro lon ta ke mere dil se woh saara dard nikal jaye aur maine aaj wahi kya per kal jo main karne jaa raha hn dar lag raha hai ka kahi main aapne saath saath aap k chehre k smile le kar na chala jaon

acp sir saw his son staring his face so he say

chalo ab bohut dekh liya tumne mujhe ab aankhain band karo

sir aapne bhi to mujhe dekha hai

ha woh is liye q k tum bohut piyaare ho ab chalo no baatain sirf aankhain band karo aur so jao

abhijeet noded and close his eyes and acp sir crassing his hair to give him full sooth a smile come on abhijeet lips who bring smile acp sir face but next moment his face turn to sad when he remember the accident who snatch his son fron him very badly

**FLASHBACK START:**

**2 din guzar jaata hai per tarika ka kuch pta nahi chalta hai tabhi daya bureau main ata hai aur sab ko pareshaan dekh kar hairaan ho jata hai**

**daya:kya hua sab itne pareshaan q hai**

**daya ka awaaz sun kar sab piche mudte hai abhijeet bhaag kar daya ko gale lagata hai yeh dekh kar daya dar jaata hai aur abhijeet ko khud se alag kar k pouchta hai**

**daya:kya hua abhijeet tum theek to ho na **

**abhijeet daya ko pareshaan main dekh kar bolta hai main theek hn daya bus tum door the aur tumhari bohut yaad ati hai is liye gale lagaya hai aur kuch nahi**

**sab shock ho jaate hai k aakhir abhijeet ne daya se kyun chupaya magr aik shakhs samajh jaata hai woh acp sir hota hai aur woh daya ko aaram karne ko kehta hai magr daya yeh keh kar taal deta hai k woh theek hai aur gher per hi aaram kar raha tha k use sab ki yaad ane lagta hai aur woh sab se milne k liye aa jata hai per daya ko ab bhi kuch theek nahi lagta hai to woh doobara pouchta hai magr koi use kuch nahi btata hai **

**magr baar baar uske pouchne per acp sir use sab kuch bta deta hai jise sun kar woh shock ho jaata hai aur abhijeet se kehta hai k usne itni badi baat daya se q chupayi **

**abhijeet kehta hai k woh use pareshaan nahi karna chahta tha yeh sun kar daya thoda sa naraaz ho jaata hai aur yeh dekh kar abhijeet smile karta hai aur use smile karta dekh kar sab k chehre per smile aa jati hai**

**tabhi abhijeet ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh phone utha hai doosri taraf se kuch sun kar woh shock ho jaata hai aur phir phone cut kar deta hai sab uski taraf dekhne lagte hai**

**woh kehta hai hospital se phone hai waha pe tarika naam ki koi larki admit hui hai yeh sun kar sab hospital ki taraf bhaagne lagte hai aur isi douran acp sir salunkhe sir ko call kar k sab bta dete hai**

**IN HOSPITAL:**

**sab hospital main enter hote hai aur reception main jaa kar tarika k baare main pouchte hai unhe woh room dikhaya jaata hai jis main tarika hoti hai sab tarika k kamre main jaate hai jaise hi woh enter hote hai woh dekhte hai tarika bed per laiti hui hai aur uski sir per pathi(bandage)hoti hai salunkhe sir apni beti ki taraf badhte hai aur uski qareeb jaane k baad uski sir pe haath rakhte hai jis se tarika ki aankhain khul jaati hai aur woh salunkhe sir ko dekh kar smile karti hai salunkhe sir uski tabiyat k baare main pouchte hai aur woh theek hai kehti hai aur woh baari baari sab ko dekhne lagti hai k achanak uski nazar daya per jaati hai use dekhne baad tarika ka expression change ho jata hai aur woh daya ko nafrat ki nazar sse dekhne lagti hai**

**use is tarah dekh kar sab pareshaan ho jate hai daya bhi phir abhijeet tarika k pass jata hai aur usse pouchta hai k kya hua jsi per tarika ppehle sab ko dekhti hai aur phir daya ko dekh kar kehti hai k daya jitna sharif dikhta hai utna sharif nahi hai yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai**

**aur daya tarika ki taraf phati aankhon se dekhta hai tarika abhijeet ko kehti hai k daya jo haiwoh desh k secret desh k gaddaron ko baich raha hai yeh sun kar abhijeet ko gussa aa jata hai aur woh tarika se kehta hai yeh kaisi bakwaas kar rahi ho jis per tarika kehti hai k woh bakwaas nahi kar rahi hai balke sach hai yeh sun kar daya k aankhon main aansoo aa jata hai aur woh waha se chala jaata hai use jaata dekh kar abhijeet bhi uske piche chal padta hai aur yaha sab tarika ki tarf dekhne lagti hai**

**kuch din yunhi chalta rehta hai phir ahista ashita sabko daya per shak ho jata hai q k tarika unhe kuch sabbot dikhati hai jis main daya aik gang se haath milata hua nazar ata hai per abhijeet ko ab bhi daya per yakeen hota hai aur isi baat per salunkhe sir aur abhijeet k darmiyaan bahes hota hai **

**salunkhe sir abhijeet ko kehta hai k woh sirf daya ko apna dost maanta hai aur tarika us k liye kuch nahi lagti shayad tarika se phyaar bhi aik natak tha woh uske saath sirf time pass kar raha tha yeh sun kar abhijeet ko gussa aa jaata hai aur woh salunkhe sir se bahes karne lag jaata hai**

**usi waqt kuch log bureau main enter hote hai jise dekh kar sab shock ho jaate hai specially abhijeet aur woh tarika ki taraf gusse se dekhne lag jaata hai aur tarika bhi uski taraf dekhti hai**

**SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAAPY BTANA ZAROOR AUR HA NEXT CHAAPY LAST HAI PAKKA AUR BHAI TARIKA NE ITNA SAB KYUN KIYA YSKA BHI RAAZ KHLEGA I KNOW MAINE KAHA THA K YEH LAST HOGA PER MAIN NAHI KAR SAKI Q K MAIN HOSTEL MAIN JAA RAHI HN AUR YEH CHAPPY MAINE SAFAR K DOURAN LIKHI HAI AUR LAST CHAPPY 35 REVIEW MINE K BAAD MIEGA USSE PEHLE NAHI LAST CHAPPY SAVE KAR K RAKHONGI HOSTEL MAIN PUHNCCHNE K BAAD SO AB AAP LOG REVIEW KARE AUR LAST CHAAPY PADHE LEKIN 35 REVIEW LAZMI HAI**

**CHALO BYE**

**THANK YOU **

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**ISHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL YEH KYA GUYS SIRF 19 REVIEWS MAINE TO KAHA THA K 35 REVIEWS MILNE CHAHIYE PER MUJHE LAGTA HAI AAP LOGO KO MERI STORIES PASAND NAHI AYI ANYWAYS YEH LAST CHAPTER HAI AUR LAST STORY BHI Q K AB MAINE FAISLA KAR LIYA HAI K NA HI MAIN STORY LIKHONGI AUR NA HI FF ON KARONGI**

**SO HERE IS THE LAST UPTADE**

**TANHA CHALA:**

**kuch log bureau main enter hote hai jinhe dekh kar sab shock ho jaate hai especially abhijeet aur woh gusse se tarika ki taraf dekhta hai aur tarika bhi uski taraf dekhti hai**

**jo log bureau main enter hote hai woh kuch reporter hote hai aur woh abhijeet ki taraf badhte hai aur unse kuch sawal karte hai**

**1st reporter:sir humne suna hai k apke dost daya ne desh k kuch secret desh k gaddaron ko baich diya hai**

**2nd reporter:aur sir yeh bhi sunne main aya hai k unho ne hi fornsic k doctor tarika ko bhi kidnapped kiya tha kya yeh sach hai**

**abhijeet become so much anger he tight his fist in anger **

**3rd reporter:aur sir kya yeh bhi sach hai k unke baare main yeh sach jaan kar bhi ab tak unhe suspend nahi kiya gaya hai aur na hi un per koi kaarwai ki jaa rahi hai aap chup q hai kuch bolte q nahi?**

**4th reporter:sir kya hum is khamoshi ka matlab yeh samajh le k sach main cid team apne hi officer ko bacha rahe hai q k sir jo cid team kisi bhi mujrim ka saath nahi dete aaj unka hi aik officer mujrim nik but his sentence is uncomplete becoz he saw abhijeet hand turn into red due to blood abhijeet look at all then in anger**

**bus bohut ho gaya bohut sawal kar li aap logo ne aur ilzaam bhi kya saboot hai aap k pass k yeh(pointed daya)desh k gaddaron k saath mil gaya hai**

**2nd reporter:agr sir hum aap ko saboot dikha de to aap kya karenge**

**abhijeet(strong tone)agr aap saboot dikha dein to main abhi aur isi waqt .daya ko suspend kar donga **

**sab shock ho jaate hai per daya sirf abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai kyun k use pta hai agr reporter ne saboot paish kar diya to abhijeet use suspend zaroor kar dega aur wahi hua jiska dar tha saboot ko dekhne k baad abhijeet tarika ki taraf dekhta hai aur phir daya ki taraf per reporter sirf abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai**

**abhijeet daya ki taraf badhta hai uske pass jaane k baad abhijeet uski aankhon main dekhta hai kuch dair baad woh daya se thoda dour khada hota hai aur tarika ki tarad dekhte hue main .abhijeet acp sir k absence main itni ikhtiyaraat rakhta hn main abhi aur isi waqt tumhe suspend karta hn all look at him in shock daya just look at him with wet eyes he continue apni gun aur badge ko desk per rakhe aur ghar chale jaaye aur ha shehar(city)se kahi bahar mat jayega kyun k jaise hi aap k khilaaf aur koi saboot milega aap per foran kaarwai ki jayegi**

**itna keh kar abhijeet record room ki taraf chala jaata hai aur daya sab ki taraf dekhta hai aur phir waha se chala jaata hai phir reporter bhi waha se chala jaata hai per un main se aik reporter tarika ki taraf dekhta hai**

**unke chale jaane k baad sab tarika ki taraf dekhte hai per salunkhe sir use waha se le jaate hai**

**record room main abhijeet rota hai aur woh saari baatain yaad karta hai jo usne daya se kaha hota hai aur apne zakhmi haath ko baar baar table per maarta hai jisse uske haath main se khoon aur bhi tez se nikalta hai aur record room k bahar bhi sab k aankhon main aansoo hote hai aur sab log record room ki taraf dekhte hai jaha pe abhijeet hota hai**

**kuch dair baad abhijeet record room se nikalta hai sab unki taraf dekhte hai aur sab dekhte hai abhijeet k aankh lal(red)ho gaya hai aur haath se khoon beh raha hai yeh dekh kar purvi agey ki taraf badhna chahti hai per abhijeet use haath dikha kar waha per rokne ko kehta hai**

**achank abhijeet ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh phone utha kar baat karne lagta hai k achank uske haath se phone gir jaata hai aur woh bureau se bahar chala jaata hai yeh dekh kar sab pareshaan ho jaate hai**

**duo k ghar k bahar log khade hote hai aur ghar per pathar maarte hai k abhijeet waha puhnch(reach)jaata hai aur ghar ki taraf badhne lagta hai aur ghar k saamne khada ho jaata hai log abhijeet ko dekh kar kehta hai k woh use ghar se nikaal dein woh unhe nahi chodenge abhijeet unse kehta k woh yaha se chala jaaye aur use apna kaam karnr dein per log nahi maante aur abhijeet ko bhi pathar maarte hai abhijeet ko gussa aa jaata hai aur woh hawai firing kar deta hai jis se log dar jaate hai aur abhijeet unhe waha se jaane ko kehta hai aur sab chale jaate hai**

**phir abhijeet ghar k andar jaata hai aur waha k manzar dekh kar woh dar jaata hai woh dekhta hai daya zameen main pada hua hai aur uske sir se kaafi khoon beh raha hai abhijeet foran daya k paas jaata hai aur uske pass baith jaata hai aur uske sir ko goud(lap)main rakh kar use hosh main lane ki koshish karta hai per woh hosh main nahi ata hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet uske dost adi ko call karta hai aur ghar ane ko kehta hai kuch dair baad adi ghar ata hai aur woh bhi shock ho jaata hai phir woh daya ko check karta hai aur kehta hai stress lene ki wajah se behosh hua hai phir adi usse pouchta hai aur abhijeet use sab kuch bta deta hai adi ko yakeen nahi ata hai phir abhijeet adi ko ghar rehne ko kehta ta ke woh bureau jaa sake adi bhi maan jaata hai aur woh ruk jata hai aur abhijeet bureau jaane k liye nikal jata hai**

**abhijeet bureau main enter hota hai jaha pe acp sir uska intizaar kar raha hota hai woh gusse main hote hai aur abhijeet ko dekh kar aur ziyaada gusse main aa jaata hai woh abhijeet ki taraf badhne lagta hai aur uske pass jaane k baad woh abhijeet ko daantne lagta hai aur use aisa karne ki wajah pouchta hai jis per abhijeet kehta hai k agr woh aisa nahi karta to media waalon ko sach main yahi lagta k hum log use support kar rahe hai aur media waalon ko bus mouqa chahiye cid waalon ko badnaam karne k liye yeh sun kar acp sir abhijeet ko dekhta hai aur use kuch kehne waala hi hota hai k unka phone bajne lagta hai **

**aur woh phone ki screen per likhe hue naam ko dekh kar pareshaan ho jaate hai abhijeet bhi acp sir ko pareshaan main dekh kar pareshaan ho jaata hai phir acp sir phone per baat karne lagte hai aur baar baar abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai ji se abhijeet uncomfertable mehsoos karne lagta hai kuch dair baad acp sir phoon kaat dete hai phir abhijeet acp sir pouchta hai jisse use pta chalta hai k Hq waalon ne acp sir ko aur use bulaya hai yeh sun kar abhijeet apne dil mai dar sa mehsoos karta hai magr phir bhi woh acp sir k saath nikal jaate hai **

**kuch dair baad aik gaadi HQ office k saamne rukti hai aur waha se acp sir aur abhijeet nikalte hai phir dono aik doosre ki taraf dekhte hai aur HQ k office main enter hote hai jaha pe sab senior unka pehle se hi wait karte hai k achanak unki nazar dono per padti hai phir woh abhijeet ki taraf dekhne lagte hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet aur uncomfertable mehsoos karne lagta hai jab dono unke bilkul saamne punhch jaate hai tabhi dcp sir abhijeet se kuch sawal karne lagte hai jis per abhijeet pehle confuse hota hai magr phir woh jawab dene lagta hai aur aakhir main dig sir usse daya ko suspend karne ki wajah pouchta hai jis per abhijeet chup rehta hai phir kuch dair baad woh kehta hai k usne sirf duty nibhayi hai yeh sun kar sab aik doosre ki taraf dekhne lagte hai phir woh sab abhijeet ki aur dekhte hai **

**doosre branch k senior abhijeet se pouchta hai k agr woh duty nibha raha hai to usne pehle hi q daya ko suspend nahi kiya jis per abhijeet shock ho jaata hai phir kehta hai k us waqt acp sir absence nahi the is liye uske pass yeh ikhtiyaraat nahi tha k woh daya ko suspend kare magr jab acp sir absence the to uske pass yeh ikhtiyaraat aa gaye the ko woh daya ko suspend kar sakta hai to usne kar diya **

**yeh sun kar sab acp sir ki taraf dekhne lagte hai aur acp sir se pouchte hai k usne daya ko suspend kyun nahi kya jis per acp sir kehte hai k unke pass daya k khilaaf aisa koi pukhta saboot nahi tha jisse woh daya ko suspend kar sake phir unse kaha jaata hai k saboot hai aur woh bhi photo ki surat main jis per acp sir kehte hai k woh photo jhooti bhi ho sakti hai yeh sun kar sab impress ho jaate hai aur yeh baat abhijeet se kehta hai**

**jis per abhijeet kehta hai k maan le k woh photo jhooti hai magr ab woh photo media waalon k haath lag gayi hai aur unho ne woh photo news k zaariye bhi dikha di hai ab agr hum log keh de k yeh photo jhooti hai nakli hai to koi bhi yakeen nahi karenge balke ulta unhe yeh laga ga k hum apne officer ko bachane ki koshish kar rahe hai aur unka cid per se yakeen bhi uth sakta hai yeh sun kar sab abhijeet ki aur heraangi se dekhte hai **

**phir commissioner abhijeet se pouchta hai k woh ab kya karne waala hai jis per abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh yeh case khud solve karna chahta hai yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai aur abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai acp sir bhi khud abhijeet ko shock ho kar dekhte hai dig sir usse pouchta k woh sach main aisa karna chahta hai jis per abhijeet kehta hai k woh aisa karna chahta hai woh logo ko dikhana chahta hai k cid k liye agr sabse pehle kuch ata hai to woh unka farz hai aur agr farz unhe unke apno k khilaaf hi duty nibhane ko kahe to unhe chahiye k woh apno k khilaaf duty nibhaye agr unke apne bugunaah nikle to theek hai aur agr unke apne hi gunehgaar ho to unhe saza dilaye aur main duniya ko btana chahta hn k .abhijeet apne farz ko anjaam dene k liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai chahe use uska arz apno k khilaaf hi kyun na khada kar de khaas tour se hamare forensic k lady doctor ko jinhe lagta hai k .daya gaddaron se mil gaye hai**

**yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai aur confuse bhi k yeh lady doctor koun baad main acp sir btate hai k woh lady doctor dr tarika hai phir sab ki confusion dour ho jaati hai aur abhijeet ko is case o handle karne ki permission mil jaati hai aur phir dono waha se chale jaate hai saare raste main acp sir abhijeet ki taraf dekhta rehta hai magr abhijeet ki nazar sirf raaste perr hoti hai aur woh dono kuch dair baad bureau main puhnch jaate hai phir abhijeet gaadi se nikl kar bureau main enter ho jaata hai aur acp sir bus use dekhta rehta hai aur woh bhi bureau main enter ho jate hai jaha sab acp sir k pass aa jaate hai aur unse pouchte hai aur acp sir unhe sab kuch bta dete hai jinhe sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai aur abhijeet ki taraf dekhne lagte hai jo kisi ko phone lagane ki koshish karta hai**

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir come out from his thought when he listen door open voice he get up from abhijeet bed side and come out from room he saw daya enter in house and move toward kitchen he open frezer to take out bottle of ice water and he was about to drink the water when he heared from his behind

kaafi jaldi aa gaye tum ghar kaam khatam ho gaya kya ya ab bhi kuch baqi reh gaya hai?

he turn and shock the bottle fall from his hand he found acp sir infront of him acp sir look at his eyes who was red due to pain or crying acp sir become in anger after seeing his like that he move toard daya and stand infron of him then in anger

mujhe to laga tha k is ghar main sirf aik hi pagal hai jise apni halat bighaad k rakhne main khushi milti hai per main to bhool hi gaya tha k is ghar main rehne waale dono hi pagal hai aur dono ko apni halat bighaad k rakhne main khushi milti hai

daya was listening all this with down head and that thing was irritating acp sir

ab yeh sir jhuka k q khade ho jao jake fresh ho jao tab tak main khana lagata hn tumhare liye

nahi sir mujhe bhook nahi hai aap kha le

acp sir become more anger he say to daya

main pouch nahi raha n bta raha hn tumhe jao freesh ho kar aao

daya want to say something but acp sir cut it's an order

now daya move in his room here in the hall acp sir think

agr daya roz itni late ko ghar main ata hai to woh itni dair kaha rehta hoga arre kaha rehta hoga beach main hi hoga magr ise khana koun khilata hoga something strike his mind then aur koun hoga uska bhai hi hoga huh use to khud main order de kar khilata hn aur banda chala doosre ko order de kar khana khilane mein

then he move inside the kitchen few minute letar daya come out from room and he found the dinner on table and acp sir is waiting for him he come near the table and sat on chair acp sir order daya to take dinner and he take dinner silently after finishing dinner he move toward his room acp sir know very well that daya will not sleep so he took the plate and move toward kitchen and wash it then keep on his place after that he enter in daya room and he correct daya is sat on bad he hide his face in his palm and crying acp sir heart pinch he move toward his son and keep his hand on his shoulder daya look up and found his father near him he get up from his bed and hug his father thightly and brust out in tear acp sir hug him too tehn rub him back to give im sooth few minute letar acp sir pull back daya from hug and wipe his tear then signal him to lay down on bed so daya did after that acp sir sat beside him and crassing his hair slowly slowly daya goes in deep sleep when acp sir confirm that daya is slept acp sir staring his son face and he remember once again the accident

**FLASHBACK START:**

**abhijeet kisi ko phone karne ki koshish karta hai duo k ghar main daya ko hosh ata hai aur woh khud ko bistar main pata hai phir woh apne saamne adi ko dekhta hai usko dekhne k baad daya utne ki koshish karta hai magr adi use laite rehne ko kehta hai phir daya usse pouchta hai to adi daya ko sab kuch bta deta hai jise sun kar daya k aankho mein aansoo aa jata hai usi waqt adi ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh caller id ko dekhta hai aur uske chehre per aik muskaan aa jata hai daya adi ki taraf dekhne lagta hai aur adi use btata hai k abhijeet phone hai aur phir woh phone pe baat karne lagta hai k achanak uske chehre k expression badal jaata hai aur woh pareshaani main aa jata hai daya adi ki taraf dekhta rehta hai aur phir adi phone kaat deta hai aur daya se kehta hai k abhijeet ne use(daya)ko bulaya hai bureau main yeh sun kar daya thodi heraangi main aa jata hai magr phir woh bureau k liye nikal jaata hai aur yaha bureau main abhijeet daya k wait karta hai kuch dair baad daya bureau main enter hota hai aur sab uski taraf dekhne lagta hai aur daya bhi sab ko pareshaan main dekhta hai phir daya ki nazar acp sir per padta hai aur aik sad smile uske chehre per aa jaati hai uske baad woh abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai jo pehle se hi daya ki taraf dekh raha hai magr is baar daya abhijeet ki aankhon main sirf khali pan dekhta hai yeh dekh kar daya dar jaata hai abhijeet daya ko chair per baithne ko kehta hai aur daya baith jaata hai uske baad abhijeet daya se sawal jawab karne lagta hai abhijeet ka aisa behaviour dekh kar woh hurt ho jaata hai magr phir woh sirf abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai aur kuch nahi bolta yeh dekh kar abhijeet ko gussa ata hai aur woh apna haath zor se table per maarta hai jis se uska haath phir se zakhmi ho jaata hai yeh dekh kar daya k aankhon main aansoo aa jata hai magr woh abhijeet se chupa leta hai aur abhijeet yeh notice kar leta hai phir bhi woh daya se kuch sawal karta hai jiske jawab na milne per woh daya se kehta hai k chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye woh sachai ka pata zaroor laga lega yeh keh kar woh waha se chala jaata hai aur sab abhijeet ko jaate hue dekhta hai magr koi use rokne ki koshish karta hai abhijeet k jaane k baad daya acp sir ki taraf dekhta hai acp sir daya k qareeb ata hai aur apna haath daya k kandhe per rakhta hai aur kehta k yeh woh abhijeet nahi jise woh sab jaante hai balke yeh wahi 17 saal purana abhijeet hai jiske agey duty hai aur kuch nahi yeh sun kar daya inkaar karne lagta hai woh kehta hai chahe kuch bhi ho jaye magr abhijeet apne un purane ateeton main nahi jaa sakta hai jisse woh kaafi mushkil se nikla hai acp sir usse kehta hai k kaash yeh jhoot hota magr yahi sach hai k abhijeet ne apne aap ko un 17 saal purane ateet main daal liya hai yeh kar kar woh apne cabin ki taraf chala jaata hai aur cabin k bahar sab daya ki taraf aur daya sab ki taraf dekhte hai uske baad daya waha se chala jaata hai**

**kuch din to yunhi chalta rehta hai jab kabhi abhijeet apne kisi khabri se milne jaata hai ya daya k khilaaf koi saboot dhoondne jaata hai to woh tarika ko apne saath le jaata hai ta ke use dikha sake k daya aisa kuch kabhi nahi kar sakta aur wohi hota hai daya k khilaaf koi saboot nahi milta aur woh tarika k saath wapis aa jaata hai aik din achanak abhijeet jab bureau main enter hota hai to shock ho jaata hai q k waha already CBI k kuch officer aye hue hote hai aur tarika bhi waha mujood hoti hai abhijeet samajh jaata hai aur tarika ki taraf nafrat bhare nazar se dekhta hai aur tarika sirf sir ko jhukaye hue khadi rehti hai q k woh jaanti hai k agr woh abhijeet ki aankhon main dekhe gi to woh apne liye sirf nafrat dekhe gi aur kuch nahi**

**woh CBIk officers k pass jaata hai aur unke aane ki wajah pouchta hai jisse use pta chalta hai k tarika ne HQ** **waalon se keh kar yeh case CBI waalon k hawale kiya hai ab woh log hi yeh case khud solve karenge yeh jaan kar abhijeet apni mutti(fist)ko zor se band kar leta hai phir woh daya ko call kar k bureau ane ko kehta hai kuch dair baad daya bureau main ata hai aur woh bhi shock ho jaata hai phir CBI waale daya ko apne saath jaane ko kehte hai jis per daya abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai magr abhijeet kahi aur dekhta hai CBI waale waha se jaane wale hi hote hai k achanak un main se aik CBI officer ruk jaata hai aur woh senior hota hai unhe rukta dekh kar sab ruk jaate hai phir woh mud kar abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai abhijeet confuse ho jaata hai phir woh abhijeet se kehta hai k woh daya ko hathkadi lagaye yeh sun kar abhijeet shock ho jaata hai aur woh peeche ki taraf qadam rakhne lagta hai magr uski qadam aik jagah ruk jaata hai jab use kaha jaata hai k woh to aik cid officer hai aur cid officer k liye duty se badh kar kuch nahi hota hai woh acp sir ki taraf dekhta hai phir daya ki taraf dekh kar woh aankhain band kar leta hai phir woh apni aankhain kholta hai aur is baar abhijeet ki aankhon main confident hota hai woh hathkadi leta hai aur daya ke haathon main hathkadi laga deta hai daya uski taraf dekhta hai aur uske hothon per aik sad smile hota hai uske baad CBI waale daya ko waha se le jaata hai daya k jaane k baad abhijeet tarika ki taraf badhta hai **

**aur tarika k saamne khada ho jaata hai aur uski taraf dekh kar kehta hai k woh aik baar soch le agr daya begunah sabit hua to usska anjaam bohut bura hoga yeh sun kar tarika abhijeet ki taraf dekhti hai magr woh un aankhon main apne liye sirf nafrat ko mehsoos karti hai woh abhijeet se kuch kehna chahti hai is se pehle woh kuch kehti abhijeet waha se chala jaata hai aur bureau main sab shock main hote hai waqt guzarta jaata hai waha CBI k office main daya se sawal kiya jaata hai jiske jawab main daya unse sirf itna kehta hai k usne kuch nahi kkya woh kisi gang se nahi mila hai aur yaha bureau main abhijeet bilkul chup ho jaata hai poora din bureau,crime sport aur beach main guzarta hai acp sir aur baqi officer tense main aa jate hai aik din tarika bureau main aik file le kar ate hai aur shock ho jaati hai q k bureau main abhijeet achanak behosh ho kar girne waala hi hota hai k tarika uski taraf jaane k liye badhti hai k abhijeet use apna haath dikha kar rok leta hai aur woh ruk jaati hai aur abhijeet ki taraf aansoo bhari aankhon se dekhti hai uske baad woh file de kar waha se chali jaati hai tabhi acp sir ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh phone per baat karne lagta hai k achanak unke haath se phone gir jaata hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet acp sir k pass jata hai aur kya hua pouchte hai aur acp sir bas abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai acp sir ko is tarah dekh kar woh kuch dar sa feel karne lagta hai k achanak woh daya ka naam le leta hai daya k naam sun kar acp sir k chehre ka expression change ho jaata hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet samajh jaata hai k daya k saath kuch hua aur woh acp sir se pouchne lagta hai daya k baare lekin acp sir sirf uska haath pakad kar bureau se bahar nikal jaate hai aur bureau k aandar sab pareshaan ho jaate hai aur dua karte hai k unke daya sir ko kuch na ho **

**aik car CBI office k bahar rukti hai aur us main se abcp sir aur abhijeet nikalte hai acp sir office k andar bhag kar jaate hai abhijeet bhi acp sir k peeche bhag kar jaata hai jaise hi woh investigation room k andar jaate hai unke paon khud ba khud rukh jaate hai achanak abhijeet zor se daya ka naam leta hai woh dekhte hai daya zameen main gira hua hai aur uske mounh(mouth)se khoon nikal raha hai woh bhag kar daya k pass jata hai aur uska sir apne goud(lap)main leta hai aur use pukaarne lagta hai aur acp sir sab ki taraf gusse se dekhta hai waha pe jitne bhi officer the sab sir jhuka kar khade hue the abhijeet acp sir se kehta hai k daya ko foran hospital le kar jaana padega nahi to kuch bhi ho sakta hai yeh sun kar acp sir abhijeet ko kehta hai k woh daya ko hospital lekar jaye apne saath tab tak woh aik kaam lipta kar ate hai phir abhijeet daya ko hosptal le kar jaata hai aur acp sir bhi waha se chale jaate hai**

**hospital main abhijeet i.c.u k bahar khada hota hai aur uske aankhon main gussa bhi hota hai aur aansoo bhi kuch dair baad doctor bahar ate hai abhijeet unse daya k baare main pouchta hai doctor kehta hai k ab woh theek hai unhe kisi danday se maara hai aur shayad danda jo hai inke pait(stomache)ki galat jagah pe lag gaya hai isi wajah se blood vometing hui hai abhijeet unse pouchta hai k woh kab tak theek ho jayega jis per doctor kehte hai k woh theek hai magr weak hai unhe aaram ki zaroorat hai jitna ziyada aaram milega utne jaldi hi theek ho jayega abhijeet doctor ko thank you kehta hai aur doctor waha se chale jaate hai ab abhijeet ko doctor ki kahi hui baat yaad ati hai jiske baad uske aankhon main fire aa jaata hai magr phir woh shaant ho jaata hai daya k baare main soch kar phir woh daya k kamre main enter hota hai woh dekhta hai daya bed pe laita hua hai aur uske haath main khoon ka bottle chadha hua hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet k aankhon main aansoo aa jaata hai aur woh daya k pass ja kar baith jaata hai aur phir dheere dheere uske sir per haath pherta hai aur woh bhi waha so jaata hai achanak woh apne kandhe per aik haath mehsoos karta hai aur uski aankhain khul jaati hai aur woh acp sir aur baaki team ko apne pass paata hai acp sir usko ail lifafa deta hai jise dekh kar woh confuse ho jaata hai aur acp sir ko dekhta hai acp sir use woh lifafa khol kar dekhne ko kehta hai aur woh lifafa khol kar dekhta hai lifafa main aik letter hota hai jise padh kar uske chehre per aik smile aa jati hai sur woh acp sir ko dekhta hai acp sir bhi apne sir ko hilata hai phir abijeet dekhta hai k daya hosh main aa raha hai sab daya ki taraf dekhta hai **

**daya ko hosh aa jata hai aur woh apne aap ko hospital main pata hai phir woh apne saamne sab ko paata hai magr us main salunkhe sir aur tarika nahi hoti daya abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai aur kehta hai k usne kuch nahi kya woh gaddar nahi hai yeh sun kar abhijeet daya ko hug karta hai aur daya zor zor se rone lagta hai aur abhijeet use chup krane ki koshish karta hai aur kehta hai k woh use begunaah sabit kar k chode ga kuch dair baad daya chup ho jaata hai aur sab usse baatai karne lagte hai kuch dair baad abhijeet sab se kehta hai k woh daya ko aaram karne dain aur sab waha se chale jaatew hai aur abhijeet daya k pass ruk jaata hai**

**phir waqt guzarta jaata hai aur daya ki halat main bhi behtari aa jati hai aur aik din abhijeet ko uske aik khabri ka phone ata hai aurabhijeet phone per baat karne lagta k achanak uske chehre main aik smile aa jati hai sab abhijeet ki taraf dekhne lagte hai phir abhijeet phone rakh deta hai aur sab ko btata hai k ab daya ko bureau main wapis aane se koi nahi rok sakta yeh sun kar sab samajh jaate hai k daya k begunaahi ka saboot mil gaya hai abhijeet sab ko tayar rehne k liye hai q k kuch dair baad unki mulaqat aik gang se hone waali hai yeh sun kar sab ready ho jaate hai kuch dair baad abhijeet ko doobara phone ata hai jisper use gang ka adress diya jaata hai aur sab waha k liye nikal jaate hai **

**abhijeet sabke saath us adress main puhnch jaata hai jaha unke aur gang k darmiyaan firing hoti hai aur aakhir main sab maare jaate hai aur woh shakhs pakdra jaata hai jisne daya ko phansaya hota hai woh kehta hai k usne yeh sab daya se badla lene k liye kiya hai woh rakha ka bhai hai phir abhijeet use aik thappad maarta hai aur le jaane ko kehta hai uske baad abhijeet hospital jaata hai jaha pe daya hota hai aur woh daya k pass jata hai aur use sab kuch keh deta hai jise sun kar daya rone lagta hai aur abhijeet use hug karta hai aur use chup hone ko kehta hai**

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir come out from his thought due to his phone ring he look at caller id then come out from daya room and pick up the phone

hallo sir jee sir pta hai mujhe abhijeet ne mujhe bta diya hai is baare main jee sir ok sir bye and he cut the call he lost in his thought once again this time he remember that why tarika did all this


	8. SORRY FOR MISTAKE

**HI GUYS SORRY GALTI SE UPTADE HO GAYA HAI BUT PAKKA BOHUT KAL TAK POORA UPTADE MIL JAYEGA**

**THANK YOU **

**FROM **

**ISHA**


	9. LAST CHAPTER

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL YEH KYA GUYS SIRF 19 REVIEWS MAINE TO KAHA THA K 35 REVIEWS MILNE CHAHIYE PER MUJHE LAGTA HAI AAP LOGO KO MERI STORIES PASAND NAHI AYI ANYWAYS YEH LAST CHAPTER HAI AUR LAST STORY BHI Q K AB MAINE FAISLA KAR LIYA HAI K NA HI MAIN STORY LIKHONGI AUR NA HI FF ON KARONGI**

**SO HERE IS THE LAST UPTADE**

**TANHA CHALA:**

**kuch log bureau main enter hote hai jinhe dekh kar sab shock ho jaate hai especially abhijeet aur woh gusse se tarika ki taraf dekhta hai aur tarika bhi uski taraf dekhti hai**

**jo log bureau main enter hote hai woh kuch reporter hote hai aur woh abhijeet ki taraf badhte hai aur unse kuch sawal karte hai**

**1st reporter:sir humne suna hai k apke dost daya ne desh k kuch secret desh k gaddaron ko baich diya hai**

**2nd reporter:aur sir yeh bhi sunne main aya hai k unho ne hi fornsic k doctor tarika ko bhi kidnapped kiya tha kya yeh sach hai**

**abhijeet become so much anger he tight his fist in anger **

**3rd reporter:aur sir kya yeh bhi sach hai k unke baare main yeh sach jaan kar bhi ab tak unhe suspend nahi kiya gaya hai aur na hi un per koi kaarwai ki jaa rahi hai aap chup q hai kuch bolte q nahi?**

**4th reporter:sir kya hum is khamoshi ka matlab yeh samajh le k sach main cid team apne hi officer ko bacha rahe hai q k sir jo cid team kisi bhi mujrim ka saath nahi dete aaj unka hi aik officer mujrim nik but his sentence is uncomplete becoz he saw abhijeet hand turn into red due to blood abhijeet look at all then in anger**

**bus bohut ho gaya bohut sawal kar li aap logo ne aur ilzaam bhi kya saboot hai aap k pass k yeh(pointed daya)desh k gaddaron k saath mil gaya hai**

**2nd reporter:agr sir hum aap ko saboot dikha de to aap kya karenge**

**abhijeet(strong tone)agr aap saboot dikha dein to main abhi aur isi waqt .daya ko suspend kar donga **

**sab shock ho jaate hai per daya sirf abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai kyun k use pta hai agr reporter ne saboot paish kar diya to abhijeet use suspend zaroor kar dega aur wahi hua jiska dar tha saboot ko dekhne k baad abhijeet tarika ki taraf dekhta hai aur phir daya ki taraf per reporter sirf abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai**

**abhijeet daya ki taraf badhta hai uske pass jaane k baad abhijeet uski aankhon main dekhta hai kuch dair baad woh daya se thoda dour khada hota hai aur tarika ki tarad dekhte hue main .abhijeet acp sir k absence main itni ikhtiyaraat rakhta hn main abhi aur isi waqt tumhe suspend karta hn all look at him in shock daya just look at him with wet eyes he continue apni gun aur badge ko desk per rakhe aur ghar chale jaaye aur ha shehar(city)se kahi bahar mat jayega kyun k jaise hi aap k khilaaf aur koi saboot milega aap per foran kaarwai ki jayegi**

**itna keh kar abhijeet record room ki taraf chala jaata hai aur daya sab ki taraf dekhta hai aur phir waha se chala jaata hai phir reporter bhi waha se chala jaata hai per un main se aik reporter tarika ki taraf dekhta hai**

**unke chale jaane k baad sab tarika ki taraf dekhte hai per salunkhe sir use waha se le jaate hai**

**record room main abhijeet rota hai aur woh saari baatain yaad karta hai jo usne daya se kaha hota hai aur apne zakhmi haath ko baar baar table per maarta hai jisse uske haath main se khoon aur bhi tez se nikalta hai aur record room k bahar bhi sab k aankhon main aansoo hote hai aur sab log record room ki taraf dekhte hai jaha pe abhijeet hota hai**

**kuch dair baad abhijeet record room se nikalta hai sab unki taraf dekhte hai aur sab dekhte hai abhijeet k aankh lal(red)ho gaya hai aur haath se khoon beh raha hai yeh dekh kar purvi agey ki taraf badhna chahti hai per abhijeet use haath dikha kar waha per rokne ko kehta hai**

**achank abhijeet ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh phone utha kar baat karne lagta hai k achank uske haath se phone gir jaata hai aur woh bureau se bahar chala jaata hai yeh dekh kar sab pareshaan ho jaate hai**

**duo k ghar k bahar log khade hote hai aur ghar per pathar maarte hai k abhijeet waha puhnch(reach)jaata hai aur ghar ki taraf badhne lagta hai aur ghar k saamne khada ho jaata hai log abhijeet ko dekh kar kehta hai k woh use ghar se nikaal dein woh unhe nahi chodenge abhijeet unse kehta k woh yaha se chala jaaye aur use apna kaam karnr dein per log nahi maante aur abhijeet ko bhi pathar maarte hai abhijeet ko gussa aa jaata hai aur woh hawai firing kar deta hai jis se log dar jaate hai aur abhijeet unhe waha se jaane ko kehta hai aur sab chale jaate hai**

**phir abhijeet ghar k andar jaata hai aur waha k manzar dekh kar woh dar jaata hai woh dekhta hai daya zameen main pada hua hai aur uske sir se kaafi khoon beh raha hai abhijeet foran daya k paas jaata hai aur uske pass baith jaata hai aur uske sir ko goud(lap)main rakh kar use hosh main lane ki koshish karta hai per woh hosh main nahi ata hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet uske dost adi ko call karta hai aur ghar ane ko kehta hai kuch dair baad adi ghar ata hai aur woh bhi shock ho jaata hai phir woh daya ko check karta hai aur kehta hai stress lene ki wajah se behosh hua hai phir adi usse pouchta hai aur abhijeet use sab kuch bta deta hai adi ko yakeen nahi ata hai phir abhijeet adi ko ghar rehne ko kehta ta ke woh bureau jaa sake adi bhi maan jaata hai aur woh ruk jata hai aur abhijeet bureau jaane k liye nikal jata hai**

**abhijeet bureau main enter hota hai jaha pe acp sir uska intizaar kar raha hota hai woh gusse main hote hai aur abhijeet ko dekh kar aur ziyaada gusse main aa jaata hai woh abhijeet ki taraf badhne lagta hai aur uske pass jaane k baad woh abhijeet ko daantne lagta hai aur use aisa karne ki wajah pouchta hai jis per abhijeet kehta hai k agr woh aisa nahi karta to media waalon ko sach main yahi lagta k hum log use support kar rahe hai aur media waalon ko bus mouqa chahiye cid waalon ko badnaam karne k liye yeh sun kar acp sir abhijeet ko dekhta hai aur use kuch kehne waala hi hota hai k unka phone bajne lagta hai **

**aur woh phone ki screen per likhe hue naam ko dekh kar pareshaan ho jaate hai abhijeet bhi acp sir ko pareshaan main dekh kar pareshaan ho jaata hai phir acp sir phone per baat karne lagte hai aur baar baar abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai ji se abhijeet uncomfertable mehsoos karne lagta hai kuch dair baad acp sir phoon kaat dete hai phir abhijeet acp sir pouchta hai jisse use pta chalta hai k Hq waalon ne acp sir ko aur use bulaya hai yeh sun kar abhijeet apne dil mai dar sa mehsoos karta hai magr phir bhi woh acp sir k saath nikal jaate hai **

**kuch dair baad aik gaadi HQ office k saamne rukti hai aur waha se acp sir aur abhijeet nikalte hai phir dono aik doosre ki taraf dekhte hai aur HQ k office main enter hote hai jaha pe sab senior unka pehle se hi wait karte hai k achanak unki nazar dono per padti hai phir woh abhijeet ki taraf dekhne lagte hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet aur uncomfertable mehsoos karne lagta hai jab dono unke bilkul saamne punhch jaate hai tabhi dcp sir abhijeet se kuch sawal karne lagte hai jis per abhijeet pehle confuse hota hai magr phir woh jawab dene lagta hai aur aakhir main dig sir usse daya ko suspend karne ki wajah pouchta hai jis per abhijeet chup rehta hai phir kuch dair baad woh kehta hai k usne sirf duty nibhayi hai yeh sun kar sab aik doosre ki taraf dekhne lagte hai phir woh sab abhijeet ki aur dekhte hai **

**doosre branch k senior abhijeet se pouchta hai k agr woh duty nibha raha hai to usne pehle hi q daya ko suspend nahi kiya jis per abhijeet shock ho jaata hai phir kehta hai k us waqt acp sir absence nahi the is liye uske pass yeh ikhtiyaraat nahi tha k woh daya ko suspend kare magr jab acp sir absence the to uske pass yeh ikhtiyaraat aa gaye the ko woh daya ko suspend kar sakta hai to usne kar diya **

**yeh sun kar sab acp sir ki taraf dekhne lagte hai aur acp sir se pouchte hai k usne daya ko suspend kyun nahi kya jis per acp sir kehte hai k unke pass daya k khilaaf aisa koi pukhta saboot nahi tha jisse woh daya ko suspend kar sake phir unse kaha jaata hai k saboot hai aur woh bhi photo ki surat main jis per acp sir kehte hai k woh photo jhooti bhi ho sakti hai yeh sun kar sab impress ho jaate hai aur yeh baat abhijeet se kehta hai**

**jis per abhijeet kehta hai k maan le k woh photo jhooti hai magr ab woh photo media waalon k haath lag gayi hai aur unho ne woh photo news k zaariye bhi dikha di hai ab agr hum log keh de k yeh photo jhooti hai nakli hai to koi bhi yakeen nahi karenge balke ulta unhe yeh laga ga k hum apne officer ko bachane ki koshish kar rahe hai aur unka cid per se yakeen bhi uth sakta hai yeh sun kar sab abhijeet ki aur heraangi se dekhte hai **

**phir commissioner abhijeet se pouchta hai k woh ab kya karne waala hai jis per abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh yeh case khud solve karna chahta hai yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai aur abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai acp sir bhi khud abhijeet ko shock ho kar dekhte hai dig sir usse pouchta k woh sach main aisa karna chahta hai jis per abhijeet kehta hai k woh aisa karna chahta hai woh logo ko dikhana chahta hai k cid k liye agr sabse pehle kuch ata hai to woh unka farz hai aur agr farz unhe unke apno k khilaaf hi duty nibhane ko kahe to unhe chahiye k woh apno k khilaaf duty nibhaye agr unke apne bugunaah nikle to theek hai aur agr unke apne hi gunehgaar ho to unhe saza dilaye aur main duniya ko btana chahta hn k .abhijeet apne farz ko anjaam dene k liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai chahe use uska arz apno k khilaaf hi kyun na khada kar de khaas tour se hamare forensic k lady doctor ko jinhe lagta hai k .daya gaddaron se mil gaye hai**

**yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai aur confuse bhi k yeh lady doctor koun baad main acp sir btate hai k woh lady doctor dr tarika hai phir sab ki confusion dour ho jaati hai aur abhijeet ko is case o handle karne ki permission mil jaati hai aur phir dono waha se chale jaate hai saare raste main acp sir abhijeet ki taraf dekhta rehta hai magr abhijeet ki nazar sirf raaste perr hoti hai aur woh dono kuch dair baad bureau main puhnch jaate hai phir abhijeet gaadi se nikl kar bureau main enter ho jaata hai aur acp sir bus use dekhta rehta hai aur woh bhi bureau main enter ho jate hai jaha sab acp sir k pass aa jaate hai aur unse pouchte hai aur acp sir unhe sab kuch bta dete hai jinhe sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai aur abhijeet ki taraf dekhne lagte hai jo kisi ko phone lagane ki koshish karta hai**

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir come out from his thought when he listen door open voice he get up from abhijeet bed side and come out from room he saw daya enter in house and move toward kitchen he open frezer to take out bottle of ice water and he was about to drink the water when he heared from his behind

kaafi jaldi aa gaye tum ghar kaam khatam ho gaya kya ya ab bhi kuch baqi reh gaya hai?

he turn and shock the bottle fall from his hand he found acp sir infront of him acp sir look at his eyes who was red due to pain or crying acp sir become in anger after seeing his like that he move toard daya and stand infron of him then in anger

mujhe to laga tha k is ghar main sirf aik hi pagal hai jise apni halat bighaad k rakhne main khushi milti hai per main to bhool hi gaya tha k is ghar main rehne waale dono hi pagal hai aur dono ko apni halat bighaad k rakhne main khushi milti hai

daya was listening all this with down head and that thing was irritating acp sir

ab yeh sir jhuka k q khade ho jao jake fresh ho jao tab tak main khana lagata hn tumhare liye

nahi sir mujhe bhook nahi hai aap kha le

acp sir become more anger he say to daya

main pouch nahi raha n bta raha hn tumhe jao freesh ho kar aao

daya want to say something but acp sir cut it's an order

now daya move in his room here in the hall acp sir think

agr daya roz itni late ko ghar main ata hai to woh itni dair kaha rehta hoga arre kaha rehta hoga beach main hi hoga magr ise khana koun khilata hoga something strike his mind then aur koun hoga uska bhai hi hoga huh use to khud main order de kar khilata hn aur banda chala doosre ko order de kar khana khilane mein

then he move inside the kitchen few minute letar daya come out from room and he found the dinner on table and acp sir is waiting for him he come near the table and sat on chair acp sir order daya to take dinner and he take dinner silently after finishing dinner he move toward his room acp sir know very well that daya will not sleep so he took the plate and move toward kitchen and wash it then keep on his place after that he enter in daya room and he correct daya is sat on bad he hide his face in his palm and crying acp sir heart pinch he move toward his son and keep his hand on his shoulder daya look up and found his father near him he get up from his bed and hug his father thightly and brust out in tear acp sir hug him too tehn rub him back to give im sooth few minute letar acp sir pull back daya from hug and wipe his tear then signal him to lay down on bed so daya did after that acp sir sat beside him and crassing his hair slowly slowly daya goes in deep sleep when acp sir confirm that daya is slept acp sir staring his son face and he remember once again the accident

**FLASHBACK START:**

**abhijeet kisi ko phone karne ki koshish karta hai duo k ghar main daya ko hosh ata hai aur woh khud ko bistar main pata hai phir woh apne saamne adi ko dekhta hai usko dekhne k baad daya utne ki koshish karta hai magr adi use laite rehne ko kehta hai phir daya usse pouchta hai to adi daya ko sab kuch bta deta hai jise sun kar daya k aankho mein aansoo aa jata hai usi waqt adi ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh caller id ko dekhta hai aur uske chehre per aik muskaan aa jata hai daya adi ki taraf dekhne lagta hai aur adi use btata hai k abhijeet phone hai aur phir woh phone pe baat karne lagta hai k achanak uske chehre k expression badal jaata hai aur woh pareshaani main aa jata hai daya adi ki taraf dekhta rehta hai aur phir adi phone kaat deta hai aur daya se kehta hai k abhijeet ne use(daya)ko bulaya hai bureau main yeh sun kar daya thodi heraangi main aa jata hai magr phir woh bureau k liye nikal jaata hai aur yaha bureau main abhijeet daya k wait karta hai kuch dair baad daya bureau main enter hota hai aur sab uski taraf dekhne lagta hai aur daya bhi sab ko pareshaan main dekhta hai phir daya ki nazar acp sir per padta hai aur aik sad smile uske chehre per aa jaati hai uske baad woh abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai jo pehle se hi daya ki taraf dekh raha hai magr is baar daya abhijeet ki aankhon main sirf khali pan dekhta hai yeh dekh kar daya dar jaata hai abhijeet daya ko chair per baithne ko kehta hai aur daya baith jaata hai uske baad abhijeet daya se sawal jawab karne lagta hai abhijeet ka aisa behaviour dekh kar woh hurt ho jaata hai magr phir woh sirf abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai aur kuch nahi bolta yeh dekh kar abhijeet ko gussa ata hai aur woh apna haath zor se table per maarta hai jis se uska haath phir se zakhmi ho jaata hai yeh dekh kar daya k aankhon main aansoo aa jata hai magr woh abhijeet se chupa leta hai aur abhijeet yeh notice kar leta hai phir bhi woh daya se kuch sawal karta hai jiske jawab na milne per woh daya se kehta hai k chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye woh sachai ka pata zaroor laga lega yeh keh kar woh waha se chala jaata hai aur sab abhijeet ko jaate hue dekhta hai magr koi use rokne ki koshish karta hai abhijeet k jaane k baad daya acp sir ki taraf dekhta hai acp sir daya k qareeb ata hai aur apna haath daya k kandhe per rakhta hai aur kehta k yeh woh abhijeet nahi jise woh sab jaante hai balke yeh wahi 17 saal purana abhijeet hai jiske agey duty hai aur kuch nahi yeh sun kar daya inkaar karne lagta hai woh kehta hai chahe kuch bhi ho jaye magr abhijeet apne un purane ateeton main nahi jaa sakta hai jisse woh kaafi mushkil se nikla hai acp sir usse kehta hai k kaash yeh jhoot hota magr yahi sach hai k abhijeet ne apne aap ko un 17 saal purane ateet main daal liya hai yeh kar kar woh apne cabin ki taraf chala jaata hai aur cabin k bahar sab daya ki taraf aur daya sab ki taraf dekhte hai uske baad daya waha se chala jaata hai**

**kuch din to yunhi chalta rehta hai jab kabhi abhijeet apne kisi khabri se milne jaata hai ya daya k khilaaf koi saboot dhoondne jaata hai to woh tarika ko apne saath le jaata hai ta ke use dikha sake k daya aisa kuch kabhi nahi kar sakta aur wohi hota hai daya k khilaaf koi saboot nahi milta aur woh tarika k saath wapis aa jaata hai aik din achanak abhijeet jab bureau main enter hota hai to shock ho jaata hai q k waha already CBI k kuch officer aye hue hote hai aur tarika bhi waha mujood hoti hai abhijeet samajh jaata hai aur tarika ki taraf nafrat bhare nazar se dekhta hai aur tarika sirf sir ko jhukaye hue khadi rehti hai q k woh jaanti hai k agr woh abhijeet ki aankhon main dekhe gi to woh apne liye sirf nafrat dekhe gi aur kuch nahi**

**woh CBIk officers k pass jaata hai aur unke aane ki wajah pouchta hai jisse use pta chalta hai k tarika ne HQ** **waalon se keh kar yeh case CBI waalon k hawale kiya hai ab woh log hi yeh case khud solve karenge yeh jaan kar abhijeet apni mutti(fist)ko zor se band kar leta hai phir woh daya ko call kar k bureau ane ko kehta hai kuch dair baad daya bureau main ata hai aur woh bhi shock ho jaata hai phir CBI waale daya ko apne saath jaane ko kehte hai jis per daya abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai magr abhijeet kahi aur dekhta hai CBI waale waha se jaane wale hi hote hai k achanak un main se aik CBI officer ruk jaata hai aur woh senior hota hai unhe rukta dekh kar sab ruk jaate hai phir woh mud kar abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai abhijeet confuse ho jaata hai phir woh abhijeet se kehta hai k woh daya ko hathkadi lagaye yeh sun kar abhijeet shock ho jaata hai aur woh peeche ki taraf qadam rakhne lagta hai magr uski qadam aik jagah ruk jaata hai jab use kaha jaata hai k woh to aik cid officer hai aur cid officer k liye duty se badh kar kuch nahi hota hai woh acp sir ki taraf dekhta hai phir daya ki taraf dekh kar woh aankhain band kar leta hai phir woh apni aankhain kholta hai aur is baar abhijeet ki aankhon main confident hota hai woh hathkadi leta hai aur daya ke haathon main hathkadi laga deta hai daya uski taraf dekhta hai aur uske hothon per aik sad smile hota hai uske baad CBI waale daya ko waha se le jaata hai daya k jaane k baad abhijeet tarika ki taraf badhta hai **

**aur tarika k saamne khada ho jaata hai aur uski taraf dekh kar kehta hai k woh aik baar soch le agr daya begunah sabit hua to usska anjaam bohut bura hoga yeh sun kar tarika abhijeet ki taraf dekhti hai magr woh un aankhon main apne liye sirf nafrat ko mehsoos karti hai woh abhijeet se kuch kehna chahti hai is se pehle woh kuch kehti abhijeet waha se chala jaata hai aur bureau main sab shock main hote hai waqt guzarta jaata hai waha CBI k office main daya se sawal kiya jaata hai jiske jawab main daya unse sirf itna kehta hai k usne kuch nahi kkya woh kisi gang se nahi mila hai aur yaha bureau main abhijeet bilkul chup ho jaata hai poora din bureau,crime sport aur beach main guzarta hai acp sir aur baqi officer tense main aa jate hai aik din tarika bureau main aik file le kar ate hai aur shock ho jaati hai q k bureau main abhijeet achanak behosh ho kar girne waala hi hota hai k tarika uski taraf jaane k liye badhti hai k abhijeet use apna haath dikha kar rok leta hai aur woh ruk jaati hai aur abhijeet ki taraf aansoo bhari aankhon se dekhti hai uske baad woh file de kar waha se chali jaati hai tabhi acp sir ka phone bajne lagta hai aur woh phone per baat karne lagta hai k achanak unke haath se phone gir jaata hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet acp sir k pass jata hai aur kya hua pouchte hai aur acp sir bas abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai acp sir ko is tarah dekh kar woh kuch dar sa feel karne lagta hai k achanak woh daya ka naam le leta hai daya k naam sun kar acp sir k chehre ka expression change ho jaata hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet samajh jaata hai k daya k saath kuch hua aur woh acp sir se pouchne lagta hai daya k baare lekin acp sir sirf uska haath pakad kar bureau se bahar nikal jaate hai aur bureau k aandar sab pareshaan ho jaate hai aur dua karte hai k unke daya sir ko kuch na ho **

**aik car CBI office k bahar rukti hai aur us main se abcp sir aur abhijeet nikalte hai acp sir office k andar bhag kar jaate hai abhijeet bhi acp sir k peeche bhag kar jaata hai jaise hi woh investigation room k andar jaate hai unke paon khud ba khud rukh jaate hai achanak abhijeet zor se daya ka naam leta hai woh dekhte hai daya zameen main gira hua hai aur uske mounh(mouth)se khoon nikal raha hai woh bhag kar daya k pass jata hai aur uska sir apne goud(lap)main leta hai aur use pukaarne lagta hai aur acp sir sab ki taraf gusse se dekhta hai waha pe jitne bhi officer the sab sir jhuka kar khade hue the abhijeet acp sir se kehta hai k daya ko foran hospital le kar jaana padega nahi to kuch bhi ho sakta hai yeh sun kar acp sir abhijeet ko kehta hai k woh daya ko hospital lekar jaye apne saath tab tak woh aik kaam lipta kar ate hai phir abhijeet daya ko hosptal le kar jaata hai aur acp sir bhi waha se chale jaate hai**

**hospital main abhijeet i.c.u k bahar khada hota hai aur uske aankhon main gussa bhi hota hai aur aansoo bhi kuch dair baad doctor bahar ate hai abhijeet unse daya k baare main pouchta hai doctor kehta hai k ab woh theek hai unhe kisi danday se maara hai aur shayad danda jo hai inke pait(stomache)ki galat jagah pe lag gaya hai isi wajah se blood vometing hui hai abhijeet unse pouchta hai k woh kab tak theek ho jayega jis per doctor kehte hai k woh theek hai magr weak hai unhe aaram ki zaroorat hai jitna ziyada aaram milega utne jaldi hi theek ho jayega abhijeet doctor ko thank you kehta hai aur doctor waha se chale jaate hai ab abhijeet ko doctor ki kahi hui baat yaad ati hai jiske baad uske aankhon main fire aa jaata hai magr phir woh shaant ho jaata hai daya k baare main soch kar phir woh daya k kamre main enter hota hai woh dekhta hai daya bed pe laita hua hai aur uske haath main khoon ka bottle chadha hua hai yeh dekh kar abhijeet k aankhon main aansoo aa jaata hai aur woh daya k pass ja kar baith jaata hai aur phir dheere dheere uske sir per haath pherta hai aur woh bhi waha so jaata hai achanak woh apne kandhe per aik haath mehsoos karta hai aur uski aankhain khul jaati hai aur woh acp sir aur baaki team ko apne pass paata hai acp sir usko ail lifafa deta hai jise dekh kar woh confuse ho jaata hai aur acp sir ko dekhta hai acp sir use woh lifafa khol kar dekhne ko kehta hai aur woh lifafa khol kar dekhta hai lifafa main aik letter hota hai jise padh kar uske chehre per aik smile aa jati hai sur woh acp sir ko dekhta hai acp sir bhi apne sir ko hilata hai phir abijeet dekhta hai k daya hosh main aa raha hai sab daya ki taraf dekhta hai **

**daya ko hosh aa jata hai aur woh apne aap ko hospital main pata hai phir woh apne saamne sab ko paata hai magr us main salunkhe sir aur tarika nahi hoti daya abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai aur kehta hai k usne kuch nahi kya woh gaddar nahi hai yeh sun kar abhijeet daya ko hug karta hai aur daya zor zor se rone lagta hai aur abhijeet use chup krane ki koshish karta hai aur kehta hai k woh use begunaah sabit kar k chode ga kuch dair baad daya chup ho jaata hai aur sab usse baatai karne lagte hai kuch dair baad abhijeet sab se kehta hai k woh daya ko aaram karne dain aur sab waha se chale jaatew hai aur abhijeet daya k pass ruk jaata hai**

**phir waqt guzarta jaata hai aur daya ki halat main bhi behtari aa jati hai aur aik din abhijeet ko uske aik khabri ka phone ata hai aurabhijeet phone per baat karne lagta k achanak uske chehre main aik smile aa jati hai sab abhijeet ki taraf dekhne lagte hai phir abhijeet phone rakh deta hai aur sab ko btata hai k ab daya ko bureau main wapis aane se koi nahi rok sakta yeh sun kar sab samajh jaate hai k daya k begunaahi ka saboot mil gaya hai abhijeet sab ko tayar rehne k liye hai q k kuch dair baad unki mulaqat aik gang se hone waali hai yeh sun kar sab ready ho jaate hai kuch dair baad abhijeet ko doobara phone ata hai jisper use gang ka adress diya jaata hai aur sab waha k liye nikal jaate hai **

**abhijeet sabke saath us adress main puhnch jaata hai jaha unke aur gang k darmiyaan firing hoti hai aur aakhir main sab maare jaate hai aur woh shakhs pakdra jaata hai jisne daya ko phansaya hota hai woh kehta hai k usne yeh sab daya se badla lene k liye kiya hai woh rakha ka bhai hai phir abhijeet use aik thappad maarta hai aur le jaane ko kehta hai uske baad abhijeet hospital jaata hai jaha pe daya hota hai aur woh daya k pass jata hai aur use sab kuch keh deta hai jise sun kar daya rone lagta hai aur abhijeet use hug karta hai aur use chup hone ko kehta hai**

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir come out from his thought due to his phone ring he look at caller id then come out from daya room and pick up the phone

hallo sir jee sir pta hai mujhe abhijeet ne mujhe bta diya hai is baare main jee sir ok sir bye and he cut the call he lost in his thought once again this time he remember that why tarika did all this

**FLASHBACK START:**

**kuch din baad daya bureau main enter hota hai jaha sab uska wait karte hai daya sab k chehron per khushi dekhta hai yeh dekh kar uske chehre per bhi smile aata hai phir acp sir agey badh kar usse haath milata hai aur use welcome karta hai daya bhi khushi se haath milata hai phir aik aik kar k daya se sab milte hai aur apne khushi ka izhaar karte hai aur saath main maafi maangte hai aur daya bhi un sab ko maaf kar deta hai aur abhijeet yeh sab khade ho kar dekhta hai uske chehre per smile hota hai jo sab ko nazar aata hai magr doosre pal main abhijeet ka smile gayab ho jaata hai aur uske aankhon main gussa aa jata hai sab door ki taraf dekhte hai jahan per tarika hoti hai aur uske saath salunkhe sir bhi sab abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai daya bhi abhijeet bohut gusse main hota hai aur use pta hota hai k woh apne gusse per qaboo nahi kar sakega yeh soch ke woh waha se chale jaane ka sochta hai magr daya uska haath pakda hua hota hai abhijeet uski taraf dekhta hai aur daya use aankhon k ishare se rukne ko kehta hai sab yeh notice karte hai tarika aur salunkhe sir daya k pass ate hai**

**salunkhe sir daya se maafi maangta hai aur haath jodne waala hi hota hai k daya unhe rok leta hai aur kehta hai k unhe koi shikwa nahi hai ha bus thodi si takleef hui thi k aap ne apne daya bache per yakeen nahi kiya yeh sun kar salunkhe sir daya ki taraf dekhta phir daya tarika k taraf dekhta hai tarika k aankhon main aansoo hota hai aur sir jhuki hui phir woh daya se maafi mangti hai abhijeet yeh sab dekhta hai ab use gussa aa jata hai aur woh tarika se apni natak band karne ko kehta hai yeh sun kar tarika abhijeet ki taraf dekhti hai aur sab log bhi shock ho kar dekhte hai abhijeet use kuch kehne waala hi hota hai k daya use rok leta hai aur phir tarika ki taraf dekh kar kehta hai k usne use maaf kar diya yeh sun kar tarika daya ki taraf dekhti hai **

**abhijeet daya ki taraf shock ho kar dekhta hai phir woh waha se jaane waala hi hota k tarika ki awaaz use ruk jaata hai tarika usse pouchti hai k kya woh jaanna nahi chahega k usne(tarika)ne aisa kyun kiya yeh sun kar sab confuse ho jaate hai phir tarika kehti hai k usne ye sab use bachane k liye kiya hai yeh sun kar abhijeet shock ho jaata hai aur tarika ki taraf dekhta hai tarika kehti hai k agr woh yeh sab nahi karti to woh log use(abhijeet ko)maar dete yeh sun kar sab aur shock ho jaate hai daya tarika se saaf saaf kehne ko kehta hai jis per tarika kehti hai k use kidnapped karne baad aik band factory main rakha gaya aur jis din use azaad kar rahe the us din use kaha gaya tha yeh sab karne ko jab aisa karne se mana kar deti hai to usse kaha jaata hai k agr usne aisa nahi kya to woh abhijeet ko maar denge phir use aik pic dikhati hai jis per aik aadmi ne abhijeet per nishaana lagaaya hua hai yeh dekh kar main bohut dar gayi thi bohut yeh kah kar woh rone lagti hai daya use chup karane k liye agey badhna chahta tha magr abhijeet ki nazar apni taraf paa kar woh ruk jaata hai kuch dair baad tarika chup ho jaati hai aur abhijeet kehti hai k kya usne kuch galat kya hai usne to sirf apne pyaar ko bachane k liye kya hai abhijeet k chehre per aik halka sa painful smile aa jaata hai phir woh tarika se kehta hai k usne to apne pyaar ko bachane k liye kya hai magr usne aisa kar k apne pyaar ko hamesha hamesha k liye maar diya hai yeh sun kar sab apni jagah jam(froze)jaate hai lekin tarika sirf abhijeet ki aankhon main dekhti hai jaha use sirf khalipan dikhta hai aur kuch nahi tarika usse kehti hai k usne shayad galti ki hai magr us waqt use jo samajh main usne wahi ki hai woh abhijeet se kehti hai k woh usse bohut piyaar karti magr tarika k lafz adhuri reh jaati hai kyun k abhijeet use gusse main dekhta hai aur kehta hai k woh tarika se sirf aur sirf nafrat karta hai aur kuch nahi woh har us cheez se nafrat karta hai jo tarika se jaa ke jodta(connected)hai har us lamhe se nafrat karta hai jo usne tarika k saath guzaare(spend)hai tumne aisa kar k mujhe khud se nafrat karne par majboor kar diya hai kash tumne meri jaan ki qurbaani di hoti per mere bhai k saath aisa nahi hone deti phir woh tarika se kehta hai k aaj uska pyaar se hamesha hamesha k liye yakeen uth gaya hai ab woh kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakta aur na hi karega yeh sun kar sab aur ziyada shock ho jaate hai itna keh kar abhijeet waha se chala jaata hai magr darwaze k pass ruk kar woh tarika ki taraf dekhta hai aur kehta hai k tumne to apne pyaar ko hamesha k liye maar diya aik ehsaan karogi mujh per tarika uski taraf dekhti hai abhijeet kehta hai k woh ab bureau main aa kar uske bache jism ko khatam na kare uske woh nikal jaata hai aur tarika bus us darwaze ki taraf dekhti rehti hai jaha per abhijeet khada tha aur sab tarika ki taraf dekhte hai tarika k aankhon se aansoo behta jaa raha tha phir salunkhe sir tarika ko waha se le kar chale jaate hai aur bureau k andar sab aik dossre ki taraf dekhte hai ab sab abhijeet k liye pareshaan hote hai magr phir acp sir halaat ko sanbhalte hue sab se kaam karne ko kehte hai aur sab kaam pe lag jaate hai**

**waqt yunhi guzarta jaata hai tarika abhijeet k kehne per bhi bureau ata hai q k daya ne use aisa karne ko kaha hota hai lekin abhijeet din ba din aur gusse main aa jaata hai aur woh tarika se aur ziyaada gussa karne lagta hai phir aik raat usne bohut socha aur khud ko samjhaya k chahe ab tarika bureau q na aye woh uspe gussa nahi karega aur khud ko tarika k aane se pehle kaam main busy rakhega ta ke uska dhiyaan tarika per na jaye magr woh jitna bhi koshish karta hai ulta ho jaata tha phir usne khud ko crime sport bureau k panding file work aur beach main itna busy kar leta hai k use tarika se saamna bohut kum ho gaya aur tarika bhi samajh jaati hai yeh dekh kar woh bhi bureau main aana kum kar deta hai per abhijeet us hadse k baad lab jaana band kar deta hai**

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir open his eyes tear has already presant in his eyes he took painful sigh then in pain

main jaanta hn abhijeet tumhare dil main ab bhi tarik k liye jagah hai magr tum use show nahi kar rahe ho kyun us hadse ka zimmedaar tum tarika ko nahi khud ko maan rahe ho tumne khud ko tarika se dour is liye kya hai kyun k agr kal ko use tumhe bachane k liye phirse daya ya baakiyon main se kisi aur per ilzaam lagane se bach jaaye tumne khud ko takleef main daal liya hai ta ke woh un sab takleefon se bach jaaye per beta tumhe bhi pta hai takleef to use bhi ho rahi hai pta nahi kab yeh takleefon ka silsila khatam hoga kab phir se main apne bete ko khush dekh paonga kab woh bureau jo suna pad gaya hai khushiyon se jhagmagata hua dekhonga kab?then he close his eyes

**NEXT MORNING:**

acp sir open his eyes and he found himself on sofa he don't know when he slept on sofa he look at clocl it's 7:00 am he get up from sofaand move toward abhijeet room for wake up him when he enter in abhijeet room he found empty he think

yeh abhijeet kaha chala gaya hai kahi jogging pe to nahi gaya ha yeh ho sakta hai then he turn to come out from room but he see something on table who's beside abhijeet he come near the table he saw it's a white pepar and something write on pepar he took the pepar from table and start read:

sorry sir aap ko bina bataye chala gaya per aap yeh sab chode aur bureau main jaye waha aik cheez aap ka wait kar raha hai jaldi

acp sir feel something wrong he rush out from abhijeet room and move toward daya he enter and go near daya and shake him to wake up daya open his eyes and he found acp sir infront of him he get up from bed acp sir say him to ready fast he confuse after seein acp sir in tense but he ready and come out from home to bureau

**CID BUREAU:**

acp sir and daya enter in bureau the bureau where all officer already present in bureau salunkhe sir and tarika too

acp sir:tum sab aise kyun khade ho aur salunkhe tu yaha kya kar raha hai tarika bhi saath main kya hua abhijeet nahi aya abhi tak ya phir se beach main chala gaya hai

rajat:nahi sir woh actually hamain abhijeet sir ka sms aya tha unho ne kaha hai k bureau main aik cheez hamara wait kar raha hai

daya:tarika kya tumhe bhi

tarika:nahi mujhe nahi kya usne mujhe to purvi ne kya hai

purvi:ha sir abhijeet sir sms main kaha tha k main tarika aur salunkhe sir ko bureau main bulaon mujhe thodi heraangi hui magr phir main inko bhi bula liya

in mean time one person enter bureau he hold something in his hand daya shock after seeing him he wispher:mangesh all look at daya

rajat:sir mangesh

daya:ha yeh abhijeet ka khabri hai

all say:abhijeet sir ka khabri mangesh come near acp sir

acp:mangesh tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

mangesh:sir mujhe yeh apne ghar k bahar mila hai

daya:ghar k bahar mila hai tumne kisi ko dekha hai yeh rakhte hue

mangesh:nahi sir magr jab main ise uthaya to mujhe do chitti mili us main to aik mere liye tha

acp sir:kya likha tha us chitti main aur kis ne diya hai

mangesh:sir yeh chitti mujhe abhijeet sir ne di hai

tarika:abhijeet ne kya kaha usne chitti main

mangesh:aisa kuch to nahi kaha usne bus us main itna likha hua tha k yeh gift acp sir ko doon aur yeh chitti bhi then he gift one gift box and one letar acp sir hold both thing then mangesh left the bureau acp sir open the letar and his eyes wide in shock all look at acp sir

salunkhe:kya hua boss kya likha hai us main

acp sir give the letar to daya then he move inside the cabin everyone confuse but daya also read the pepar he also shock and tear come in his eyes now all officer more confuse rajat took the pepar from daya hand this time salunkhe sir says

rajat plz tum zor se padhna ta ke hum sab sune

rajat:jee sir then he start read the letar

**good morning ya noon ya evening ya night pta nahi ab main yeh tum sab se keh paonga bhi ya nahi aur jab tum logo ko mera yeh letar milega us waqt main tum logo se bohut dour chala jaonga acp sir mujhe nahi pta jo main kar raha hn woh theek hai ya nahi per ab main bohut thak gaya hn apne aap se bhag kar maine se bohut koshish ki k main woh hadsa bhool jaon per jitna koshish karta hn utna hi yaad ata hai main jaanta hn maine aap ko hi nahi balke sab ko dukh diya hai aur shayad ab bhi dukh de raha hn per mere paas aur koi raasta nahi zindagi main pehli baar main .abhijeet mushkilon se larne k bajaye usse bhaag raha hn per main is liye kar raha hn ta ke main us hadse ko bhool jaon jo main yaha reh kar nahi kar sakta mujhe to yeh bhi nahi pta k main waha jaa kar us hadse ko bhool paonga ya woh hadsa mere saamne ata rahega per phir bhi ho sake to mujhe maaf kar di jiyega**

**daya sorry yaar ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena main tujhe is haal main chod kar jaa raha hn jis haal main tumhe meri sabse ziyaada zaroorat hai main tumhe kuch ziyada nahi kahonga kyun k mujhe pta hai mera chota bhai bohut ziyada samajhdaar hai per phir bhi apna bohut khayal rakhna**

rajat stop he had tear in his eyes infact everyone had tear in their eyes he can't read more but he campossed himself then

**rajat tumhare baare main kya kahon tum aik bohut hi ache officer per ziyada serious waale bhi tum se aik baat kahon itna ziyada serious mat rehna kyun k log tumhe serious dekhenge to samjhenge k tumhe hansa nahi ata hai tumhe dard nahi hota hai per koi nahi jaanta is serious face k peeche kitna dard chupa hota hai kyun k log to tumhe serioous main dekhenge aur aik hamesha muskarana tumhe chehre per smile acha lagta hai a painful smile come on his lips aik waada karoge mujhse mere daya k khayal rakhna he look at daya then letar woh bohut hi sensitive insaan hai (rajat to himself)nahi sir main yeh waada nahi kar sakta aap ko aana hoga apne bhai ka khayal rakhne k liye q k unka khayal sirf aap hi rakh sakte hai **

**freddy tumse kya kahon tum bohut hi ziyada ache ho dil k ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena main bhi tumhe tasha vivek ki tarah chod kar jaa raha hn freddy murmur nahi sir aap to mere saath aisa na kare aap aisa nahi kar sakte mere saath magr freddy mere chale jaane se tum udaas mat hona kyun k tumhe sab ka khayal rakhna hai sab ko khush rakhna freddy again murmur nahi sir main inhe khush nahi rakh sata kyun k hum sab ki khushi to aap main hai aur aap to hamari khushi le kar chale gaye**

**sachin main tumse kuch ziyada nahi kahonga kyun k mujhe pta hai mere na kehne se bhi tum karoge phir bhi tum bureau ko sanbhalne main rajat daya aur baaki sab ki madad karna un per kisi kaam ka bojh mat hone dena sachin murmur yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir bureau main to aik hi shakhs hai jo sab ki madad karta hai jo sab per kaam ka bojh nahi aane deta hai woh woh aap hai sir sirf aap **

**pankaj tum bhi freddy ki tarah ache ho mera aik kaam karoge main to nahi hn to tum freddy ko tang karna uske wife se uski shikayat karna use kabhi bhi yeh mehsoos nahi hone dena k woh akela hai pankaj murmur yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir freddy sir ki taang kheechne ka haq to sirf aap ko hai unke wife ko bhi shiyakat sirf aap hi karte the main yeh kaam kaise kar sakta hn nahi yeh kaam aap ko hi karna hoga sir aur is k liye aap ko wapis aana hoga sir aana hoga**

**nikhil main jaanta hn tum daya k bohut bade fan ho tum bi uski tarah baana chahte ho per tumhe aik baat bta don yeh zaroori nahi k hum kisi aur ki tarah bane agr tum chaho to tum daya ki tarah ban sakte hn magr daya ki copy kar k nahi balke apne dimaag ko istamaal kar k apna andaaz apna style dikhao sab ko ta ke sab ko pta chale k tum bhi aik tailented cid officer ho nikhil murmur sach kaha aapne sir main shayad daya sir ki tarah ban sakta hn per aap ki tarah kabhi nahi ban sakta aap ki tarah to koi bhi nahi ban sakta sir koi bhi kyun k aap ka jo andaaz hai jo style hai woh sabse alag hai sab se juda aur woh andaaz woh style koi bhi nahi apna sakta koi bhi nahi **

**salunkhe sahab main jaanta hn mujhe koi haq nahi raha shayad ab is naam se aap ko bulane ka q k jo takleef main aap ko di hai us se to lagta hai maine yeh haq kho diya hai salunkhe sir murmur nahi abhijeet bacha tumne yeh haq to kabhi khoya nahi shayad maine tumhare munh se yeh lafz sunne ka haq kho diya hai magr phir bhi main aap se aik insaaniyat k haq se to kuch mang sakta hn na mujhe aap se bus yeh maangna tha k aap acp sir ka bohut khayal rakhega after all maine unse unka yeh beta jo dour kar diya hai woh bohut takleef main hoga aur aap ko unhe us takleef se nikalna hai salunkhe sir again murmur tum jaante ho abhijeet tumne mujhse kya maanga hai phir bhi main koshish karonga main waada nahi kar sakta q k yeh aik aisi takleef hai jo koi bhi shakhs aik baap ko us takleef se nikaal nahi sakta**

**tarika main jaanta hn tum ne yeh lafz sune k liye bohut intazaar kiya hai tarika wispher bohut hi ziyada abhijeet ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena tarika noded in no per hum aik nahi ho sakte a tear fall from his eyes main yeh nahi keh raha k hum kabhi aik nahi ho sakte agr kismat ne chaha to hum aik honge per yeh bhi sach hai k jab tak woh hadsa main bhool nahi jaata main tumhara kabhi nahi ho sakta per tumse itna kehna chahta hn k aaj main main tumse pyaar karta hn tarika close his eyes maine chah kar bhi tumse nafrat nahi kar sakta ha tum per maine jo gussa kiya hai woh tumhara abhi ne nahi balke aik bhai ne kya hai us shakhs k bhai jis per tumne kabhi ilzaam lagaya tha khair ab yeh sab chodo apna bohut khayal rakhna aur saath main mere bhai ka bhi umeed karta hn tum mere bhai ka khayal ache se rakho gi **

**purvi aur shreya tum dono se main kya kahon bus itna keh sakta hn k tum dono meri pyaari behne(sister)ho tasha k chale jaane k baad maine tum dono main apni behan paya hai tum dono bhi apna khayal rakhna **

**ok ab bohut baatain ho gayi hai ab sab kaam pe lag jao main bohut jald wapis aaonga aur dekhonga kis ne kitna kaam kiya hai **

**from**

**abhijeet**

**everyone had tear in their eyes and look at daya who just stand in his place like a statue salunkhe sir look at the cabin where his buddy is present and inside the cabin acp sir open the box and he found a photo frame there his and abhijeet photo after see the photo acp sir smile becoz in photo abhijeet keep his head on acp sir chest and acp sir around his arm on abhijeet and a cute smile on both face**

**other side one person on beach he take out one photo in his pocket the photo was cid team a painful smile come on his lips then**

**fikar mat karo main bohut jald tum logo k pass aa jaonga aur acp sir ko unka beta daya ko uska purana abhi tarika ko uska pyaar aur sabko unka purana abhijeet louta donga bohut jald bus tum log intazaar karo and he walk on beach**

**RAASTE SE POUCH KAR **

**BTA DEIN HUMKO YEH HAWA**

**YAAD HUMKO KARTE HO**

**YAH HO HUMSE AB BHI KHAFA**

**TANHA CHALA CHALTA HI GAYA**

**JAANON NA MANZIL HAI KAHA**

**THE END**

**SORRY GUYS FRO LATE UPTADE PER MAIN KYA KARTI MERI AIK CLOSE FRIEND JISKE SAATH MAINE 10 SAAL AIK HI COLLEGE MAIN CAMP MAIN GUZARI HAI WOH CHALI GAYI AUR MUJHE BTAYA BHI NAHI MUJHE TO US WAQT PTA CHALA JAB WOH CAMP K GATE K PASS THI ANY WAYS GUYS HERE IS THE END OF STORY SO BTAYE AAP LOGO KO KAISA LAGA AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**ISHA**


End file.
